


Chacun à sa place

by mindsofgeorge



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofgeorge/pseuds/mindsofgeorge
Summary: Yann Barthès est en pleine reconversion professionnelle pour devenir journaliste. Un jour, il obtient à stage chez Bangumi, la société de Laurent Bon et Martin Weill. Commence alors, un jeu ambigu entre le reporter international et le nouveau stagiaire...





	1. Bienvenue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir, voici ma nouvelle fiction en attendant le retour de Q. Cette fois elle tourne autour de Yann et Martin (Bartheill).
> 
> Je pense poster une fois par semaine étant donné que je ne serais pas beaucoup là en août, mais on verra bien en fonction de mon emploi du temps et de l'avancement de l'écriture de cette histoire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que tout ceci reste de la fiction et du fun! Merci à @DreamEndless pour sa relecture et son avis !
> 
> La bise, Sherman (@mindsofgeorge un peu partout).

Il avançait d’un pas incertain vers le bâtiment. Une boule dans le ventre le faisait souffrir depuis la veille et sa nuit avait été compliquée. Il n’avait pu trouver le sommeil, son imagination créant tous les scénarios possibles sur le déroulement de son stage. Son angoisse recommençait à s’imposer et il ne put s’empêcher de souffler pour tenter de la faire disparaître dans l’air expiré.

Yann croisa son reflet dans une vitre teintée d’un immeuble imposant. Il se faisait peur. Son visage fermé, ses cernes violettes plus grandes que la capitale, ses cheveux acier et son corps menu voûté sous le stress et la fatigue. Il faisait bien plus vieux que son âge à cet instant précis et cette pensée le terrifia. Si il y avait bien une chose qui l’effrayait, c’était son vieillissement. C’était peut-être totalement con, mais depuis qu’il avait passé la trentaine il avait la peur d’être en décalage avec les autres, « ceux qui sont plus jeunes », de perdre son humour, de ne pas comprendre les tendances toujours plus éphémères les unes que les autres. Alors il avait adopté un style décontracté, suivait de près chaque mode pour pouvoir comprendre le mouvement, c’était inscrit sur les réseaux sociaux dès que ces derniers étaient apparus. Mais en vain, il avait l’intime impression que ça ne suffisait plus.

Lorsqu’il avait soufflé ses quarante bougies entourés de quelques amis, la claque l’avait encore plus heurtée. Il en était quasiment à la moitié de sa vie. Yann n’avait pas vu les années s’écouler, il les avait juste vécues avec plus ou moins d’attention, et à présent il les regrettait fortement. La jeunesse, quelle belle chose la jeunesse, pensa-t-il. C’est un peu comme toutes ses choses dont on ignore la valeur jusqu’à temps qu’on les perde. Alors il avait eu envie de changement, de reprendre sa vie en main et de construire quelque chose, de laisser sa trace dans ce monde bancal.

Le quarantenaire avait énormément voyager, parfois accompagné souvent très seul et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait ça la solitude. Il avait visité des pays d’Europe, s’était perdu en Amérique centrale et était tombé en amour pour les paysages et la culture de l’Asie, son immense coup de cœur allant pour le Japon. Ce pays l’avait fait vibrer, émerveillé, et l’avait poussé à poser ses bagages pendant près de quatre ans.

Yann avait enchaîné les petits boulots. Pas qu’il ne pouvait pas les garder, il aimait juste le changement. Ainsi il pouvait garder une certaine liberté et avoir de quoi vivre, autant sur le plan financier qu’humain. De nature timide, il se forçait peu à peu à aller vers les autres car il estimait que n’importe qui avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Puis il s’était enfin décidé à poursuivre son rêve : devenir journaliste. C’était certainement complètement insensé et stupide de vouloir le devenir maintenant, à son âge, sans grande expérience, mais Yann avait tenté sa chance et cette dernière semblait être de son côté. Cela fait près de deux années qu’il forçait pour rentrer dans les rédactions, enchaînant les articles dans différents quotidiens et son naturel lui avait permis de garder de bons contacts avec ses collègues admiratifs de son culot et de sa capacité à ne jamais s’arrêter.

Le poivre et sel s’arrêta devant les portes automatiques de son lieu de stage. Il y était. Ça semblait tellement irréel qu’il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et son cœur se serra en prenant pleinement conscience de sa folle chance. Il était arrivé chez Bangumi.

Bangumi le fascinait, tout comme ses deux fondateurs Laurent Bon et Martin Weill. Créateurs et dénicheurs de talents, les deux amis avaient fondé cette société de production après quelques années à travailler ensemble : et ça marchait. C’était un peu une sorte de bulle tantôt admirée tantôt critiquée. Il était vraiment difficile de savoir tout ce qui se passait en interne et y entrer était presque impossible.

Yann regardait très souvent leurs diverses émissions et suivant de près la carrière du jeune Weill qu’il considérait comme l’un des meilleurs reporter de son temps. Dire que c’était lui qui l’avait poussé à devenir journaliste serait un peu exagéré, mais ses nombreux reportages à travers le monde avaient amplifié cette envie.

Lorsqu’un de ses collègue et ami lui avait parlé de cette infime possibilité de pouvoir y entrer pour effectuer un stage de deux mois, il avait sauté sur l’occasion. Après quelques mails sans réponse, Yann avait fini par abandonner cette idée et c’est avec surprise qu’il avait écouté un message vocal de Laurent Bon, en personne, lui indiquant que son stage débutait ce lundi.

Enfin, il se décida à franchir les portes transparentes pour avancer d’un pas maladroit vers l’accueil où deux jeunes femmes avaient le nez plongé dans des classeurs.

L’une d’elle redressa sa tête et le jugea du regard.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Mmh.. bonjour, Yann Barthès. On m’a contacté il y a quelques jours pour un stage ici.. et c’est aujourd’hui que ça commence,** bafouilla-t-il, sa timidité refaisant surface de temps à autres.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et regarda de bas en haut le journaliste. Puis, elle donna un coup de coup à sa collègue qui pestait contre un certain Guillaume qui ne sait visiblement pas ranger correctement les feuilles de présence.

**\- Aurélie ? T’as entendu parler d’un nouveau stagiaire ? Le monsieur dit qu’il est censé effectuer un stage** , souffla-t-elle d’un air hautain, y croyant visiblement peu.

La jeune femme qui avait relevé son regard adressa un sourire chaleureux au poivre et sel et rabaissa ses yeux pour chercher quelque chose.

Le cœur de Yann cognait dans sa cage thoracique et il avait subitement chaud. Et si il s’était trompé ? Si il avait seulement rêvé de ce stage ?

**\- Le voilà !** , elle sortit un post-it jaune. **« Nouveau stagiaire Yann Barthès, lundi 28. LB. »**. Yann reprit des couleurs. **Je vais t’accompagner et te faire une visite guidée, t’en fais pas.**

Elle contourna son comptoir et arriva à ses côtés pour l’entraîner d’un pas rapide vers un long couloir. Yann prenait le temps de tout observer et se demanda comment un lieu d’apparence si banale pouvait renfermer le « mystère Bangumi ». Ils prirent un ascenseur et ils échangèrent quelques banalités. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus sympathique que sa première interlocutrice, et elle le rassura quand elle lui dit à demi-mot que cette dernière n’était pas vraiment appréciée à cause de son comportement.

**\- Tu dois avoir un vrai potentiel pour avoir décroché un stage ici. C’est vraiment très rare. Il y a beaucoup de demandes mais c’est jamais accepté.**

Ses propos lui réchauffèrent le cœur et il commença à se détendre et à croire en ses compétences.

Ils longèrent des salles fermées - les salles de montages -, une salle où se déroulaient les réunions, les deux bureaux des « boss », la pièce où les employés mangeaient. En voyant les machines à café, Yann cru pouvoir sentir la boisson dans sa bouche. Il en aurait eu bien besoin, et aussi d’une cigarette.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle divisée en plusieurs espaces de travail. Il y avait de nombreux bureaux collés pour faire des grandes « marguerites ». Plusieurs personnes y étaient installées et semblaient concentrés sur leurs ordinateurs. Ça ressemblait à une fourmilière bien vivante où chacun connaissait sa tâche pour la faire parfaitement fonctionner.

La quarantenaire vit au loin Etienne Carbonnier en pleine discussion avec Valentine Oberti et il avait du mal à y croire. Voir les personnes de ses yeux alors qu’il avait pour habitude de regarder leurs reportages devant sa télévision, était quelque chose qui lui paraissait toujours étrange. Il y avait comme un fossé et malgré le fait que leur existence soit évidemment réelle, les deux ne vivaient pourtant qu’au travers de son écran jusqu’à ce matin.

**\- Ah tenez Martin, voilà votre nouveau stagiaire. Laurent m’avait laissé un message à l’accueil.**

Yann tourna d’un mouvement rapide sa tête et se retrouva face à Martin Weill. Son estomac se serra devant leur proximité. Dire qu’il était intimidé aurait été trop faible. Malgré son jeune âge, ce reporter était très apprécié et son travail reconnu. Après avoir voyagé pour ses différents reportages, il avait reprit les rênes de l’émission Le Petit Journal pour les dernières années de diffusions, et avait fait les meilleures audiences de toute l’histoire de l’émission. De temps en temps il avait laissé la présentation à son équipe pour pouvoir reprendre son rôle d’envoyé spécial.

Le brun avait une présence. C’était un bel homme, avec un charme certain, qui laissait ses émotions transparaître dans ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt noir cintré qui laissait deviner son corps légèrement musclé par le sport. Le reporter portait son jean habituel retroussé ainsi que ses chaussures brunes. Son teint bronzé faisait ressortir son regard éveillé.

Yann se surprit à l’observer aussi précisément et prit peur qu’il puisse le ressentir. Martin lui tendit juste sa main pour la serrer fermement et hocha la tête pour le saluer.

**\- Bienvenue. C’est pas moi qui m’occupe de vous, donc Aurélie va voir plutôt Laurent. Bonne chance et bonne intégration** , dit-il sûr de lui de sa voix grave.

Puis il repartit presque aussitôt de façon déterminée, croisant Hugo Clément quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux rigolèrent quasiment instantanément, leur complicité étant évidente.

Aurélie l’emmena devant un bureau fermé et toqua doucement. Une voix grave résonna et Yann suivit la jeune femme qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Un homme chauve en costume releva ses yeux vers sa personne, un air interrogateur peint sur son visage. Elle présenta Yann en faisant des gestes vers sa direction et un sourire illumina le visage du producteur. Il se leva de sa chaise et s’écarta de son bureau en bois laqué pour venir saluer le nouvel arrivant.

**\- Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez accepté notre proposition de stage Monsieur Barthès, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. En bien, je vous rassure** , rigola-t-il doucement. **Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à nous apprendre.**

Il invita Yann à s’asseoir devant lui. Alors c’était vrai. Il avait toujours entendu dire que Laurent Bon pouvait être froid et distant, mais qu’il donnait toujours l’impression à son interlocuteur d’être un élément essentiel. Il cherchait toujours à valoriser les personnes avec qui il travaillait pour tirer le meilleur de leur collaboration.

**\- C’est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. C’est une vraie chance de pouvoir venir ici. J’aime beaucoup votre travail,** rougit le poivre et sel.

**\- Allons, allons. Il va falloir que vous preniez du poil de la bête mon cher et mettre cette timidité dans un placard. Vous allez vous faire bouffer sinon et ça serait vraiment dommage au vue de la belle carrière qui s’offre à vous**.

Yann se racla un peu la gorge pour se donner plus de consistance et se redressa un peu plus sur son siège, calant son dos bien droit sur le dossier de ce dernier. C’était un défaut qui lui était très souvent remarqué. Il était timide depuis l’enfance et malgré son âge, il avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de s’écraser lorsqu’on lui parlait. C’était important pour lui de gagner en présence et confiance, mais comme pour beaucoup de chose, c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

**\- Bon, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, pour le moment on ne va pas vous envoyer tout de suite sur le terrain. On ira par étape si vous le voulez bien. Je propose que vous commenciez par la salle de montage. Comme je le dis souvent c’est important de voir l’envers du décor, et ça permet de s’enrichir. Il faut être polyvalent dans la vie, c’est ce qui fait notre force.**

Ils discutèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pour se connaître un peu mieux, Laurent Bon étant curieux surtout quand ça concernait quelqu’un qu’il embauchait.

Yann partit ensuite manger un sandwich sans saveur qu’il avait eu dans un distributeur du réfectoire. Il s’assit à une table libre en priant pour ne prendre la place de personne et deux jeunes hommes vinrent le rejoindre. L’un était monteur et le second, stagiaire comme lui. Le savoyard pensa ironiquement que lui au moins avait l’âge parfait pour être stagiaire comparé à lui. Ils discutèrent tous les trois, d’abord de leur travail puis peu à peu de choses plus futiles.

Quentin le monteur, était arrivé au sein de la société il y a quelques mois et il rassura Yann sur le fait qu’on s’y intégrait très bien. Certes, il avait entendu quelques rivalités entre les journalistes mais jamais rien de bien méchant. L’ambiance était bon enfant et on apprenait de tous, peu importe sa profession.

Raphaël venait de sortir de l’ESJ de Lilles et avait décroché son stage grâce à Martin Weill qui était resté en contact avec certains professeurs de l’école. Ces derniers lui conseillaient certains élèves qui correspondaient au profil de Bangumi. Cependant, le jeune journaliste n’avait pas forcément pour ambition de rester ici. Après tout, il avait sa vie devant lui.

Le hasard fit qu’il se retrouva avec eux pour l’après-midi. Quentin leur montra comment il assemblait les séquences, le rôle de la musique dans la dynamique de la vidéo, de quelle manière choisir les passages. Yann avait énormément appris et n’aurait jamais pensé que cette partie du travail aurait pu lui plaire.  Malgré leur différence d’âge, ils avaient énormément rigolé. L’ambiance chaleureuse de Bangumi était bien réelle.

Avant de partir, le quarantenaire croisa au loin Martin Weill qui partait pour l’enregistrement et un bref instant, il crut que ce dernier le regardait du coin de l’œil. Mais c’était certainement qu’une illusion, avait conclu Yann intérieurement.  


	2. Besoin d'aide ?

Lorsqu’il arriva devant les locaux, il se sentit un peu mieux que la veille. A son retour, il avait allumé sa télévision et avait regardé Quotidien, une chaleur lui parcourant le dos en découvrant le visage de Martin Weill souriant à la caméra. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il les avait vus en vrai et il travaillait – en stage – là bas. On aurait dit un enfant tellement son attitude pouvait sembler fanatique mais c’était un immense bouleversement dans sa vie.

  
Il inspira une dernière bouffée toxique, écrasa sa cigarette contre les parois du cendrier et poussa la lourde porte du bâtiment. Yann tenta de se donner un air serein et accéléra le pas en offrant un sourire à Aurélie qui était toujours derrière son accueil. Cette dernière le lui rendit et le salua en l’appelant par son prénom.

  
Il prit l’ascenseur avec deux autres hommes qu’il avait rapidement croisés la veille. Il était encore tôt et même si beaucoup d’employés étaient déjà présents, l’ambiance semblait beaucoup moins agitée. Des rires émanaient d’un peu partout et des conversations s’entremêlaient. Une douce odeur de café chaud vint lui chatouiller le nez.

  
**\- Vous en voulez un ?**

  
Yann baissa ses yeux et les fit glisser le long du bras qui tenait une tasse de boisson chaude. Etienne Carbonnier souriait d’un air un peu bête et se balançait sur ses jambes mal à l’aise.

  
**\- Oh oui. Merci beaucoup,** répondit le poivre et sel en saisissant la tasse blanche.

  
**\- J’ai vu que vous étiez nouveau, donc je viens un peu à la découverte. Je peux vous – te – tutoyer ?**

  
**\- Bien sûr.**

  
**\- Ça marche. Normalement on se tutoie tous assez vite mais je préfère demander parce que tu es…**

  
**\- ...plus vieux ?**

  
Ils rigolèrent devant la réplique de Yann ce qui détendit immédiatement la situation entre les deux hommes timides.

  
- **Je ne savais pas que mon arrivée se ferait remarquer,** haussa le stagiaire en regardant circulairement autour de lui ses désormais « collègues ».

  
**-** **Disons qu’il y a peu de personnes nouvelles qui débarquent souvent par ici, donc quand ça arrive, on le voit assez vite. Mais t’en fais pas, on mange personne et tout le monde s’entend bien donc tu devrais te plaire. Moi, par exemple j’étais assez timide et même si c’est toujours un problème, c’est un peu moins visible. J’ai réussi à trouver ma place.**

  
Une femme s’approcha des deux et posa sa main sur l’épaule du journaliste sportif pour lui intimer de venir voir les vidéos que les JRI avaient ramenées.

  
**\- Bon je dois y aller, c’était cool et j’espère que tu t’en sortiras. Tu as vu sur le tableau ce que tu avais à faire ?**

  
Yann hocha négativement la tête et le brun l’entraîna un peu plus loin. Il y avait au mur un tableau blanc où était inscrit devant chaque nom des employés, ce qu’ils devaient faire pendant leur journée. Yann trouva son nom en bas du tableau et il devait faire des recherches sur Mélenchon et récupérer les montages auprès de Quentin qu’il avait rencontré la veille. Étienne lui expliqua que Laurent ou Martin viendraient dans la journée voir l’avancement de leur travail.

  
Il s’installa près d’une fenêtre et contempla le ciel de Paris un bref instant. Cette ville était l’un des endroits qu’il préférait dans le monde. Malgré tous les voyages qui l’avaient transporté et l’avaient ébloui, la capitale avait une autre saveur. Le ciel gris que tant de personnes détestaient ne l’ennuyait pas, et il y faisait toujours lumineux d’une certaine manière, les rayons du soleil parvenant toujours à traverser les épais nuages. Les bars qui s’éveillaient le week-end, le bruit sourd qui le berçait le soir, cette impression que jamais rien ne s’arrêtait ici, tout lui plaisait. Il était tombé amoureux de cette ville dès qu’il y avait mis les pieds pour une semaine de découverte plusieurs années auparavant.

  
Yann s’en souvenait toujours. Il avait fait les sites touristiques pour dire « c’est fait » puis Paris l’avait absorbé dans ses rues. Après de nombreuses heures de marche où il s’était un peu perdu, il avait retrouvé des amis qui vivaient maintenant dans la capitale. Ces derniers l’avaient emmené dans des endroits plus discrets. C’était dans un bar qui servait des tapas et autres bières espagnoles qu’il avait découvert les joies des nuits parisiennes. Une douce musique catalane avait rythmé sa soirée et ça restait un joli souvenir.

  
Depuis deux années, Paris l’avait adopté et il n’était pas prêt de la quitter.

  
**\- Hey !**

  
Il reconnut la voix de Quentin qui se plaça à côté de lui pour ouvrir son ordinateur. Yann sourit pour le saluer et prit la clef USB que lui tendait le monteur. Des fichiers s’ouvrirent et il sélectionna le premier de la liste. L’image du visage fatigué de l’insoumis apparut sur son écran, ses cernes violettes mis en avant par le cadrage de la caméra. Il en fit défiler quelques autres en accéléré pour comprendre un peu le sujet des vidéos.

  
**\- Je sais pas si on t’a vraiment expliqué, mais en général tu choisis les scènes que tu veux exploiter, tu décris et tu trouves quelque chose qui sort un peu de la normale, en ajoutant un peu d’humour pour pouvoir donner un peu de légèreté. Le but n’est pas de se moquer méchamment juste de présenter les choses différemment. T’en fais pas, vu que c’est ton premier vrai jour de stage, quelqu’un viendra valider ton truc, puis les deux boss regarderont aussi. Ça va aller ?**

  
**\- Je.. je crois,** murmura Yann comprenant la difficulté de la tâche. Il devait trouver le bon ton pour ne pas faire tâche.

  
**\- C’est impressionnant au début, mais on s’y habitue. Te mets pas trop la pression et fais comme tu le sens. Si t’es ici c’est pour une raison.**

  
Le savoyard le remercia et l’observa repartir vers les salles de montage.

  
Son estomac se serra de nouveau sous le stress. Sa confiance semblant encore une fois le quitter. C’était l’un de ses plus grands défauts : la perte de confiance en soi. D’aussi longtemps qu’il se souvenait, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu’il devait rendre un travail pour l’école ou pour un journal, il avait l’impression que ce n’était jamais assez. Alors il pouvait tout recommencer quelques heures avant de rendre le dossier. Il passait son temps à se relire, à corriger, à changer la tournure de ses phrases et pensées. Mais en vain, il n’était jamais satisfait.

  
Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps d’écouter les personnes qui lui disaient de se durcir, de croire complètement en lui, tout cela partait dans le vent. Le poivre et sel avait abandonné depuis longtemps l’idée, d’un jour, réussir à avoir pleinement confiance en ses capacités. Il faisait avec et mourait d’angoisse jusqu’à temps que son travail soit validé.

À cet instant, la nicotine lui manquait énormément. C’était mal, il le savait, mais ces bouffées toxiques qui consumaient ses poumons étaient les seules à parvenir à apaiser ses doutes. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté d’arrêter ou du moins de baisser sa consommation de tabac mais ses angoisses le poussaient à chaque fois à replonger dedans. Il enchaînait les paquets et se sentait débile face à son manque de résistance à cette dépendance.

  
Après avoir balayé ses envies, il se plongea dans les fichiers que Quentin lui avait apportés. Il s’appliquait à visionner chaque séquence, encore et encore, à prendre des notes, à s’intéresser à chaque détail sur lequel rebondir. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et en oublia même de manger, tellement concentré que les bruits de son corps affamés devinrent sourds.

  
Un sandwich s’immisça dans son champ de vision et Yann manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu’il comprit qui le lui tendait.

  
**\- J’ai toujours détesté être le nouveau,** dit son supérieur d’une voix profondément grave.

  
Le poivre et sel laissa sa bouche s’ouvrir mais aucun bruit n’en sortit et son cœur palpitant battait la chamade sans qu’il ne puisse le calmer. Un air con peint sur le visage, la paralysie se faufilant dans chacun de ses membres, et ses yeux ne cessant de s’écarquiller au fur et à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient.

  
Putain mais dis un truc pauvre cloche, hurlait-t-il intérieurement.

  
Il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et sa voix résonna enfin pour répondre à Martin.

  
**\- Merci, pour le sandwich,** articula Yann tandis que son interlocuteur haussait les paroles.

  
**\- Bon, on va voir comment vous vous en sortez.**

  
Ni une ni deux, son ordinateur glissa devant le brun qui fit défiler les notes qu’il avait rédigées pendant ces dernières heures.

  
Yann l’observa discrètement. Ses sourcils foncés et indomptables oscillaient au fur et à mesure qu’il lisait son travail. Ses lèvres fines rosées se pinçaient entre elles, sa langue passant furtivement sur ces dernières. Ses pupilles se dilataient sous la concentration et le plus âgé ne put s’empêcher de faire courir ses yeux le long de son cou qui était tacheté d’éclats caramels. Il tenta de suivre ses grains de beauté mais ces derniers disparaissaient sous le col de sa chemise claire.

  
**\- S’il y a bien une chose que je hais, c’est qu’on m’observe de la sorte.**

  
Il sursauta, les joues rougies par la honte. Il fixa un point invisible dans le fond de la pièce et ses dents maltraitèrent l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas fondre de malaise. Il devait apprendre à être plus discret quand il regardait un homme. Encore plus quand cet homme en question était son patron. Yann crut capturer un bref sourire en coin de la part de ce dernier et s’enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

  
**\- C’est pas mal. Mais bon, va falloir vous détendre et rendre ça plus léger. Le but n’est pas de rendre ce sujet barbant. Vous avez plusieurs pistes que vous avez commencé à exploiter. C’est bien, faut continuer sur cette voie. Vous permettez ?**

  
Yann hocha la tête et le producteur commença à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Il effaçait, réajustait une tournure de phrase un peu lourde, mettait des annotations.

  
**\- On travaille beaucoup en équipe ici. Je ne viendrais pas vous aider tous les jours, pas besoin de vous infantiliser, vous vous débrouillez déjà bien. Mais ça aide d’avoir un avis extérieur et puis comme ça, je saurais que c’est bon pour cette partie.**

  
Les ajustements du travail du savoyard continuèrent une dizaine de minutes. Yann n’osait pas le regarder et pensait juste à la chance qu’il avait d’avoir « le » Martin Weill auprès de lui pour regarder ce qu’il avait fait. Le reporter lui demandait son avis, si ce qu’il venait d’écrire lui plaisait, si ça correspondait avec ses idées. Le quarantenaire confirmait de façon presque frénétique, buvant chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il aurait pu lui parler de la production des salades polonaises que son admiration n’aurait pas pour autant diminuée.

  
**\- Voilà c’est bon. Je te laisse donner ça à Jean-Baptiste** , il désigna de la tête un homme à lunettes un peu plus loin d’eux.

  
**\- Merci beaucoup, c’est vraiment vraiment sympa.**

  
**\- Vous en faites pas. J’y pense, mais est-ce que ça vous direz de venir ce soir, on organise une petite fête sur le toit de l’immeuble pour le départ d’un des gars. Ce serait l’occasion d’apprendre à connaître les personnes que vous allez côtoyer désormais.**

  
**\- Oui, oui, bien sûr** , répondit un peu trop enjoué le stagiaire.

  
**\- Parfait. Rendez-vous à 22h sur le toit. Venez « à la cool ».**

  
Yann pouvait sentir le regard que lançait Martin sur son corps. Il portait un chemise, avec un jean noir, et une veste noire également. Son ensemble faisait très sérieux comparé aux tenues des autres membres de l’équipe. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard pétillant de son supérieur.

  
Mécaniquement il hocha sa tête, ne parvenant de nouveau pas à lui répondre de vive voix. Le producteur le salua une dernière fois pour aller saluer un collaborateur et disparu au détour d’un couloir.

  
Lorsqu’il fut hors de son champs de vision, la respiration de Yann repartit normalement. Sa présence le perturbait trop. Il lança un dernier coup d’œil à la place où était assis Martin quelques instants auparavant et ne fit, cette fois, pas taire son envie de cramer sa santé à coup de bouffées de nicotine.

 

* * *

 

  
La douche qu’il avait prise lui avait fait un grand bien. Il avait suivi les conseils de Martin et il optait pour des vêtements plus confortables et qui faisaient « jeune », mais pas trop non plus. Un jean, un sweat-shirt gris clair imprimé et les baskets blanches et vertes qu’on ne présentait plus. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux aciers qui commençaient à onduler à cause de leur longueur. Il remit ses lunettes droites et prit l’escalier qui donnait sur le toit.

  
Il y avait déjà du monde sur la terrasse et ses poumons happèrent le plus d’air frais qu’ils pouvaient. L’air frais de cette soirée contrastait avec l’ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait des conversations. Le ciel se teintait peu à peu de rouge et de violet, le soleil poursuivant sa lente descente.

  
Yann s’approcha maladroitement d’un groupe. Il n’aimait pas spécialement ça, les soirées. Et c’était bien pire quand il connaissait peu de monde. Il avait toujours préféré planifier les choses, aider dans l’ombre pour ne pas être obligé de s’exposer. Autrement, il cherchait désespérément des visages qu'il reconnaissait.

  
Deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules, une odeur boisée lui chatouilla les narines.

  
**\- Salut Papy Barthès !**

  
Quentin souriait de toutes ses dents et lui offrit une coupe de champagne que Yann porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, comme pour boire son malaise. Les fines bulles s’éclatèrent contre son palais et il ferma un bref instant ses yeux pour savourer cette sensation.

  
**\- C’est quoi ce surnom ?**

  
**\- Avec les gars on donne souvent des petits surnoms comme ça pour rire. Tu le prends pas mal ?** , lança-t-il en faisant une moue d’enfant à laquelle Yann ne put résister.

  
**\- Non, non** , rigola le « papy ». **Et le tien c’est quoi ?**

  
**\- Le pisseur. Une très sombre histoire.**

  
Le poivre et sel n’arriva pas à contenir son rire et murmura entre deux sursauts qu’il préférait ne pas savoir dans le fond. Ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien, l’air se rafraîchissant toujours un peu plus et le ciel devenant de plus en plus pourpre. Étienne les rejoignit et profita de l’occasion pour présenter le nouveau stagiaire à Valentine Oberti. Comme à chaque fois, Yann perdit ses moyens, bafouillant chacun de ses mots à cause du stress et de la coupe d’alcool descendue trop rapidement.

  
Tous lui demandèrent si ça allait pour son premier « vrai jour » et si Martin ne lui avait pas fait trop peur. Ce petit homme de premier abord timide pouvait se révéler au final très impressionnant quand il le voulait.

  
D’ailleurs quand on parlait du loup, on lui voyait la queue. Il rigolait avec Laurent Bon et deux femmes, mimant des choses avec ses mains. Son visage légèrement penché vers l’arrière s’illuminait grâce aux derniers rayons du soleil qui venaient s’écraser sur lui. Il se basculait de droite à gauche en savourant sa boisson alcoolisée. Yann se demandait si un jour ce serait possible de rire ainsi avec lui. Très profondément en lui, une petite voix d’espoir lui disait que oui, mais sa raison le gifla pour lui rappeler que chacun devait rester à sa place. Puis, il n’était qu’un simple stagiaire.

  
D’un coup, sans vraiment de raison, un homme se plaça contre Martin, le surplombant d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l’oreille et le regard du journaliste se porta sur son visage fin. Il esquissa un sourire et glissa son bras pour envelopper son bas de dos.

  
Yann avait du mal à y croire.

  
**\- Il s’appelle Louis** , dit sèchement Valentine. **Il est mannequin et surtout détestable. Je rêve toutes les nuits qu’il tombe d’un catwalk et qu’il soit défiguré.**

  
Les deux garçons ne purent empêcher leur fou-rire, pendant que le plus vieux la regardait les yeux grand ouverts.

  
**\- T’es vache Val’** , murmura Etienne.

  
**\- Nan, mais je te jure. Je suis pas du genre à dire du mal des gens, mais quand je vois sa tête dans un de mes magazines, j’ai envie de le brûler.**

  
**\- Je ne savais pas que, que…** , articula maladroitement Yann encore choqué par ce qu’il venait de voir.

  
**\- Martin aime garder sa vie privée « privée ». Il fait attention en public mais avec nous, il nous le ressort du placard à chaque occasion.**

  
**\- Il est juste amoureux,** murmura Yann ses yeux fixant la scène un peu plus loin.

**\- Martin amoureux ? Je ne pense pas,** rigola Étienne sous l’approbation de ses deux collègues.

  
**\- Il a juste trouvé un bon compromis. Il se tape un mec qui est plutôt pas mal. Enfin ça dépend sous quel angle, mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs vous savez. Bref, il l’appelle quand il a besoin et il le laisse repartir quand il a fini. Vu que c’est une sorte de chien, l’autre potiche, il le suit. Tout le temps. En vrai, ça fait deux ans qui le trimballe quand même. C’est long, deux ans,** la voix de Valentine mourut sous sa réflexion.

  
Le sujet passa vite, mais le savoyard ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer quelques coups d’œil furtifs vers le duo. Étienne et Valentine furent happés par d’autres groupes laissant Yann et le monteur parler voyage.

  
**\- Oh tiens, regarde qui arrive Yann** , dit Quentin en donnant un coup de menton vers une jeune femme brune.

  
Aurélie, l’hôtesse d’accueil.

  
**\- Mmh, et ?**

**\- Elle est venue me voir pour savoir si tu étais pas trop perdu** , il lui fit un regard coquin. **Jamais elle** **fait ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

  
**\- Oui, mais non…**

  
**\- Roh, c’est une jolie fille, puis elle est vraiment sympa !**

  
**\- Oui mais c’est pas trop trop mon style** , murmura Yann gêné.

  
**\- Ah, tu préfères les blonde c’est ça ?**

  
**\- Je, non, pas exactement. Disons, que j’éprouve plus une attirance pour les hommes, tu vois ?**

  
**\- Ah. Oui. Effectivement. Là, il va y avoir un problème. Oui. Bon, faut qu’on trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre de façon « subtile »** , dit-il en la voyant arriver souriante vers eux.

  
Une bouteille de rosé dans les mains, elle s’approcha des deux hommes. Même si ils conversaient tous les trois, les yeux de la jeune femme n’étaient que pour Yann. Elle rigolait à ses paroles sans vraiment de raison, se collait quelques secondes à lui le temps d’un fou rire, le complimentait. Aurélie lui dit doucement, qu’avec un peu de chance, il serait embauché à la fin de son stage et cette possibilité n’avait pas l’air de lui déplaire.

  
Entre deux sujets, Quentin s’était glissé en dehors du petit cercle pour les laisser en duo, murmurant du bout des lèvres un « bonne chance » pour le poivre et sel. Ce dernier se sentait dans une position inconfortable. Il n’aimait pas jouer avec les gens. Les signes de rapprochements que tentaient maladroitement la brune, créaient en lui un sentiment de mal être. Trouver une solution pour lui faire comprendre était sa seule préoccupation. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de leur vie plus intime. Le sujet des conjoints arriva et Yann comprit que le mensonge qui venait de passer ses lèvres avait coupé la joie de son interlocutrice.

  
« J’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie, mais on se voit peu. ». Le mensonge piquait un peu, mais il avait le mérite d’être clair.

  
Yann soupira lorsque la jeune hôtesse se sépara de lui pour rejoindre d’autres collègues, visiblement touchée par cette révélation.

  
Il ne put contenir son rire nerveux. « Quelqu’un dans ma vie ». La bonne blague. A part quelques relations éphémères sans réelle attache, il n’avait eu personne depuis plus de trois ans. Sa dernière relation s’était clôturée dans les larmes et l’alcool. Son ancien compagnon n’aspirant pas aux mêmes envies que lui. Ils avaient pourtant été heureux pendant près d’une dizaine d’années, mais le besoin constant de Yann de changement n’avait pu coïncider avec les envies de son partenaire. Le savoyard avait pourtant tenté de le retenir, de faire des efforts, mais à quoi bon. Le temps qu’il le réalise, le fossé entre eux était bien trop grand pour être enjambé. C’était mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il malgré lui.

  
Le manque se faisait parfois ressenir, surtout lorsqu’il se retrouvait en compagnie de ses proches. Ils avaient tous été présents lors de sa séparation, l’avaient épaulé dans son déménagement, l’avaient aidé à retrouver ses habitudes « d’avant ». Puis peu à peu, ses amis l’avaient incité à sortir pour rencontrer d’autres hommes, lui arrangeant des rencontres indirectes, avec l’espoir qu’il tombe de nouveau amoureux et qu’il ne soit plus le célibataire de la bande.

  
Mais en quoi était-ce mal de vouloir rester seul ?

  
Yann n’avait plus envie de ça, il voulait juste profiter et vivre pour lui. Puis il songea au fait que c’était certainement trop tard, sa chance était passée, il était trop âgé pour rencontrer quelqu’un. Son bagage était trop lourd. Alors, il avait décidé de se marier au travail. Parce que jamais il n’en manquait, il pouvait ainsi s’investir à fond, et partir sans prévenir quand l’envie lui prenait. Non, définitivement, l’amour pouvait passer son chemin.

  
Il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres laissant la flamme de son briquet en rougir le bout. Yann s’accouda contre le muret et observa les lumières de la capitale qui se révélaient grâce à la nuit de plus en plus présente. La fumée remplissait ses poumons et sa tête malmenée par les souvenirs du passé fut apaisée immédiatement.

 

**\- Il me semble vous avoir pourtant dit que je détestais qu’on m’observe aussi attentivement.**  


Il sursauta en entendant cette voix masculine qu’il commençait à reconnaître à force de l’apostropher. Son supérieur s’installa comme lui et leurs coudes se touchèrent. Une décharge inattendue parcourra le bras de Yann, et il frissonna instantanément.

 

**\- Ayez au moins le courage de me regarder dans les yeux quand je vous parle.**

 

Le poivre et sel se redressa et tenta de rester debout malgré ses jambes qui devenaient peu à peu molles comme du coton. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Martin. Il réussit à maintenir le contact pendant quelques secondes, puis son regard plongea vers le sol pour éviter le reporter.  


**\- Je rigole, ne vous en faites pas. Vous allez penser que je suis un tyran après. Je peux l’être, mais pas ce soir.**  


Il fixait l’horizon, puis tourna sa tête vers Yann.

 

**\- Vous m’en donnez une ?** , demanda-t-il en désignant la cigarette que tenait le plus âgé entre ses doigts fins. **Vous pouvez pas refuser.**

 

Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et tira sur le tube que venait de lui offrir son stagiaire.  


**\- Vous êtes surpris ?**

**\- De ?** , le questionna Yann sans comprendre.

**\- De me voir au bras d’un homme.**

**\- Je n’ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre vie privée.**

**\- Pourtant ça avait l’air de vous intéresser. Ça surprend. J’ai une réputation d’homme à femmes. S'ils savaient.**

**\- Vous avez l’air heureux tous les deux.**  


Martin perdit son regard dans les derniers éclats de lumière qui mouraient lentement. Il sourit en retenant un hoquet de rire et Yann fut incapable de déchiffrer son sens. Puis, le brun l’interrogea. Il voulait savoir qui il était, pourquoi il recommençait une nouvelle carrière, si il en avait eu une auparavant. Ils parlèrent un peu voyage, musique, et de temps à autres, Martin glissait dans la conversation des anecdotes personnelles. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’aimait pas parler de lui et Yann ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux.  


Le parisien était vraiment intéressant et même si leur échange fut bref – pas plus de dix minutes – Yann fut fasciné par son supérieur. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure un peu plus, mais il était trop intimidé pour le retenir.

Le brun le salua pour partir vers un groupe qui le réclamait.

**\- Prenez un taxi, vous avez un peu bu. On vient à peine de se rencontrer et j’aimerai que vous restiez en entier encore un peu parmi nous,** lui murmura-t-il au creux de l’oreille pour que sa voix couvre la musique ambiante.

Yann sentit son cœur dégringoler dans son estomac quand le plus jeune lui adressa un clin d’œil confiant avant de partir.  


Il ne regretta pas d’être venu ce soir là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. Voici le second chapitre de la fiction avec cette fois quelques moments Bartheill. Il faut que les choses se fassent petit à petit, vous comprenez haha
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	3. Le pied dans le plat

Les dernières gorgées de café, finirent de le réveiller. Yann avait eu une nuit compliquée, entre son estomac retourné par l’alcool qui avait bu la veille et qui l’avait pris par surprise, et le bruit de la pluie battant les carreaux de son appartement. Il faisait plus sec ce matin, mais les cernes qui bordaient ses yeux faisait foi de son sommeil mouvementé.

Sur le tableau des tâches, son nom était associé avec celui de Hugo Clément et ce programme l’excitait peu. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le journaliste, mais il avait entendu peu d’échos positifs à son sujet. Il avait un parcours certes honorable, mais il avait une certaine arrogance qui déplaisait à un grand nombre de ses homonymes. Yann essaya d’oublier ses aprioris et déposa sa tasse vide dans l’évier avant de rejoindre le blond.

Hugo rigolait avec deux autres collègues à une table de travail. Le savoyard prit une grande inspira et se posta près de lui pour se présenter. Le journaliste après quelques instants releva son visage aux traits marqués vers lui, en le questionnant du regard. Yann se présenta et désigna du bout des doigts la surface blanche où leurs deux noms étaient écrit.

 **\- Ah, c’est toi. Je comprends pas pourquoi Martin m’a mit un stagiaire dans les pattes aujourd’hui,** souffla-t-il d’un air contraint à l’attention de ses deux interlocuteurs. **M’enfin. J’finis mon café et on y va.**

Le poivre et sel déglutit péniblement, une boule de stress l’immobilisant une fraction de secondes, avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses membres pour s’éloigner. Il chercha du regard une connaissance pour ne pas avoir l’impression d’étouffer sous le malaise, mais tout le monde était occupé par son travail.

Il détestait cette sensation, un sentiment d’être de trop. Ses bras commencèrent à se balancer, et il sortit son portable pour donner l’illusion que lui aussi était occupé. Son écran n’affichait que des notifications des journaux qu’il suivait. De toutes façons, peu de personnes lui envoyaient des messages. Il parcourra du doigts un article du Monde décrivant la baisse du chômage. Toujours les mêmes histoires.

Hugo passa près de lui et lui indiqua qu’ils partaient dans une manifestation. Ils croisèrent le producteur brun, et Martin lança une blague qui fit rire le blond, avant de leur souhaiter bon courage. Il n’adressa qu’un bref regard au stagiaire et un sentiment d’ignorance l’envahit. C’était certainement idiot, mais Yann espérait un peu plus de considération, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en inquiéter d’avantage que son mentor était déjà aux portes de l’ascenseur.

Dans la voiture, Hugo Clément parlait joyeusement avec deux de ses JRI, et Yann se cala un peu plus contre la vitre de la voiture. Ils chantaient des musiques du moment et leurs rires éclataient dans l’habitacle d’acier, le stagiaire se sentant un peu à l’écart. De temps en temps, une question lui était adressé, certainement par politesse, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, sortir et aller sur le terrain, mais le voyage ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur place, la manifestation battait son plein, rythmée par les différents slogans des participants. C’était un énième rassemblement contre la loi travail, mais les manifestants ne semblaient pas se fatiguer.

Le journaliste commença à se fondre dans la masse en tenant fermement son micro rouge, ses JRI sur ses pas et Yann qui tentait de ne pas se faire engloutir par le monde. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, se laissant juste guider par eux. Enfin, le blond sembla se souvenir de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

**\- Essaye de chercher des gens un peu atypique ou qui se démarquent de la foule pour pouvoir les interviewer. Si tu sens que c’est bon, qu’ils vont pouvoir avoir un avis un peu différent ou une personnalité qui sort du lot, tu les embarques avec toi et tu me rejoins.**

Yann hocha de la tête et fit circuler son regard vers les personnes qui hurlaient pour pouvoir chercher différents profils. Il s’arrêta sur un couple âgé et commença à discuter innocemment avec eux. Puis il intercepta un groupe de jeunes filles qui jouaient sur l’humour avec leur pancartes colorés.

**\- Vous voulez bien venir avec moi témoigner dans l’émission Quotidien, sur TMC ?**

Leurs regards commencèrent à s’illuminer et elles demandèrent quel était le journaliste présent à la manifestation. Le savoyard crut les perdre lorsqu’il prononça le nom de son « binôme ». Le groupe de jeunes filles – qui n’avait pas encore la vingtaine jugea-t-il – retinrent leurs gloussements et suivirent le stagiaire qui tentait de se frayer un chemin.

Il trouva Hugo quelques mètres plus loin qui essayait d’expliquer à un groupe qui l’encerclait, qu’il reviendrait après pour parler et pour prendre des photos. Il leur offrait des sourires chaleureux mais un certain agacement se faisait ressentir dans sa voix.

Yann ne comprenait pas tellement ce genre de comportement. Certes, Quotidien, et précédemment Le petit journal, marchait bien et les journalistes avaient une certaine popularité, mais cet engouement pour eux lui semblait irréel. Il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il y avait la même importance pour les autres journalistes. Ils faisaient juste leur travail et étaient loin d’être des « stars ».

Le physique avantageux du beau blond devait joué énormément sur l’intérêt que le public lui portait, mais l’émergence des réseaux sociaux avait un impact important sur ce genre de comportement. On postait à tout vas des photos d’eux et on leur parlait à peine de leur profession. C’était dommage. Yann espérait secrètement que ce genre de scène ne lui arriverait jamais, il tenait beaucoup trop à sa sphère intime.

Hugo parvint enfin à se dégager du cercle de fans et le plus âgé de ne put s’empêcher de lui demander si ça allait. Pour unique réponse, le blond haussa les épaules en esquissant un faible sourire visiblement las de ces comportements fréquents.

 **\- Voilà, plusieurs personnes** , lui avertit Yann en montrant d’un geste rapide les manifestants qu’ils lui avait apporté.

- **J’ai eu pas mal d’interviews intéressantes, donc je pense que c’est assez pour aujourd’hui.**

Il adressa un regard désolé et remercia quand même les quelques personnes qui attendaient derrière le stagiaire. Yann serra des dents pour ne pas afficher son agacement envers le journaliste. Ce dernier fit signe aux cameraman qui filmaient la manifestation de revenir vers lui.

Le poivre et sel commençait à comprendre et à valider les dires de ses homonymes sur le comportement du journaliste aux chemises toujours parfaitement repassées. Son attitude pouvant être réellement détestable. Il savait pourtant qu’il ne fallait pas juger aussi hâtivement quelqu’un qu’on côtoyait depuis aussi peu de temps, mais il n’avait aucune envie de passer encore du temps à ses côtés. Il espérait secrètement que son supérieur s’abstiendrait de le remettre avec lui.

Hugo se prêta au jeu des photos, offrants son plus beaux sourires devant les appareils, feignant la joie, offrant des câlins éphémères et jouissant du plaisir de rendre folles les filles. Il aimait les voir ainsi, ça se voyait.

Yann roula des yeux et surprit un des JRI avoir la même réaction face au comportement du blond. Ils se sourirent, se comprenant.

Sur le retour, il eut l’impression d’être un peu moins à l’écart, discutant avec l’un des reporter tandis que son mentor racontait un photoshoot pour une marque de chemises. La première fois qu’il avait fait ça, il s’était fait gentiment remonté les pendules par son ami de l’ESJ, mais il n’avait visiblement pas imprimé la leçon.

 **\- Il n’est pas toujours comme ça,** rassure-toi. **Il aime bien jouer de son physique et de son statut, mais dans le fond c’est un bon gars** , lui glissa le JRI en passant les portes de Bangumi.

Yann sourit et alla chercher son repas qu’il avait mis au frais. Quentin et Étienne discutaient du match qu’il avait manqué la veille et accueillirent avec joie, le stagiaire à leur table.

**\- Alors pas trop dur le réveil, Papy Barthès ?**

**\- Jamais, voyons !**

Valentine vint les rejoindre rapidement. Yann ne pouvait que de se réjouir de faire parti de se petit groupe. Ses trois collègues l’avait pris son leur aile, le considérant comme un collègue de longue date et ne prêtant aucunement attention à son statut de stagiaire. Ils parlèrent de l’actualité qui bouleversait le monde, de leur différents reportages, des vacances qui leur tardaient de venir. Yann apprenait aussi quelques potins sur l’équipe, se sentant peu à peu de la famille Bangumi.

Il était vraiment heureux. Il se fit la promesse d’appeler son ami et collègue Serge pour le remercier de lui avoir donner les coordonnées de Laurent Bon, pour ce stage en or.

La pause se termina bien trop rapidement à son goût et il du refaire face à Hugo qui était concentré devant son ordinateur, des post-it et des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur sa table. Les deux faisaient régulièrement la navette entre la salle collective et les salles de montages pour voir l’avancé du reportage qui allait être diffusé le soir-même.

Même si le déroulement de la matinée avait laissé un goût amère pour Yann, il devait bien s’avouer qu’il était impressionné par la capacité de travail et le professionnalisme du jeune journaliste. Il était sur tous les fronts, à écrire son intervention du soir, à jeter un coup d’œil attentif à séquence choisie par les monteurs. Il avait demandé au quarantenaire de rédiger une petite partie, qu’il mêlerait à ce que lui avait écrit.

Yann s’appliquait à rédiger, il voulait que ça soit parfait. Pour prouver à Hugo qu’il avait sa place ici. Il recommença son accroche plusieurs fois, puis laissa ses doigts traîner sur son clavier et les mots lui semblèrent venir naturellement. Il changea des tournures de phrases, veilla à ne pas choisir un vocabulaire trop soutenu mais quand même assez varié pour enrichir son texte. Il se relisait attentivement ne voulant pas faire de faux-pas.

Après plus de deux plongé sur son texte, il le présenta au blond. Ce dernier le lut lentement, plusieurs fois même. Il alternait entre le texte de Yann et le sien pour vérifier les cohérences et ne pas répéter les mêmes informations ce qui alourdirait la chronique inutilement.

Le blond mêla leur deux travaux et félicita sobrement le travail du poivre et sel. Yann fut parcouru par la fierté mais garda un visage impassible pour donner l’impression qu’il avait confiance en lui.

Puis, Hugo l’encouragea à prendre un petite pause, ce que Yann s’empressa de faire, le manque de nicotine et d’air frais se faisant ressentir. Au moment de partir, son mentor de la journée l’interpella.

 **\- Après ta pause, va voir Martin son bureau, pour faire valider la chronique** , puis son attention se focalisa sur son écran de smartphone.

« Ah », pensa Yann, visiblement peu préparé à se retrouver devant son supérieur, en tête à tête dans son bureau. Une cigarette était à présent indispensable à sa survie et pour consolider le peu de courage qu’il y avait en lui.

L’air pollué parisien le frappa de pleins fouet lorsqu’il franchit la lourde porte qui menait sur le toit. Il y avait presque personne, alors qu’hier la fête battait son plein. Il avança vers le petit mûr et eut du mal à croire qu’à une dizaine d’heures près, il était là en train de parler librement avec le reporter international qu’il admirait.

Il sentit un présence s’installer à ses côtés et espéra un bref instant que c’était l’homme brun. Il tourna la tête et il vit Valentine qui portait un gobelet chaud. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils contemplèrent le temps gris parisien.

 **\- J’en ai marre de ce temps de chien. J’ai besoin de soleil** , murmura la jolie brune.

**\- On a de la chance, il pleut déjà plus.**

**\- Tu as raison, mais qu’est-ce que c’est déprimant putain.**

Yann rigola car il sentait bien que le peu de retenu de la journaliste était la conséquence d’un trop pleins de petites choses énervantes. Il lui proposa une cigarette pour la détendre, qu’elle déclina poliment.

**\- J’essaye d’arrêter, me tente pas.**

**\- Je devrais essayer aussi. Mais bon, j’ai pas assez de volonté je crois.**

**\- Tu y arriveras j’en suis sure. Au fait, j’ai complètement zappé de te demander ce midi, mais ça a été avec Hugo ce matin ? Je sais qu’il peu être dur et froid parfois.**

Yann rigola un peu mal à l’aise, ne souhaitant pas dire du mal d’un des piliers de l’émission.

**\- T’inquiète, ça restera entre nous. Je vais te faire une confidence. J’avais un peu de mal aussi au début. Son air sur de lui, limite « je suis un Dieu », me gonflait à un tel niveau. Puis il nous donnait tellement l’impression d’être intouchable grâce à son amitié avec Martin. Puis au final, une fois que tu bosses avec, que tu parles un peu avec, ça va mieux.**

Son commentaire respirait la sincérité.

**\- Je pense que c’est le genre de mec qui est assez méfiant de base, qui préfère de temps en temps s’appuyer sur son image quand il sent qu’il manque de confiance. Mais il a des capacités et une vrai talent pour le journalisme. C’est juste parfois un peu compliqué pour lui. Il a le cul entre deux chaises. Il doit prouver qu’il est autre chose qu’un physique mais aussi ne pas être qu’une sorte de journaliste sans cœur. Il a juste du mal à trouver l’équilibre. Mais c’est un con parfois, je te l’accorde.**

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Yann. Il retenterait sa chance avec le toulousain, essayant d’enlever de sa mémoire de les mauvais instants du matin.

Valentine termina sa boisson et jeta son contenant dans une poubelle un peu plus loin, en s’amusant à imiter un joueur de basket-ball visant le panier. Elle réussit du premier coup et bomba sa poitrine, un air victorieux sur le visage. Yann l’applaudit en rigolant et elle mima une révérence toute souriante.

**\- Ton sourire remplace le soleil et illumine cette journée.**

**\- Mais quel charmeur dis donc tu es** , rigola-t-elle.

Elle le quitta, et Yann parti quelques instant après, le temps de terminer sa cigarette et de savourer une dernière fois la bulle silencieuse qui exister sur le toit de l’immeuble. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du présentateur en tenant fermement son ordinateur. Sa chaleur corporelle augmentant à chaque pas qu’il faisait vers lui.

Il toqua doucement sur la porte de bois et une voix grave légèrement étouffée l’invita à entrer.

Martin était derrière son bureau, la tête baissée en dessous du meuble fouillant dans une pile de document. Yann n’osait pas bouger, attendant l’ordre de son supérieur. Les traits de ce dernier semblèrent se détendre lorsqu’il le vit, puis ils retrouvèrent leur dureté charmante.

**\- C’est vous. Prenez place, je vous en prie.**

Le poivre et sel s’assit sans brocher et fit glisser son ordinateur sur bureau.

 **\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez vivant aujourd’hui** , commença le brun tout en lisant la chronique. **Vous savez, hier, l’alcool, le toit,** dit-il en remarquant l’air perdu du stagiaire.

Yann hocha la tête en essayant de regarder son patron, sans donné l’impression d’observer chaque centimètres de son visage enfantin. C’était pourtant exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire, ne pouvant pas réellement faire autrement. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il crut un bref moment que le reporter allait lui lancer sa fameuse réplique « je déteste qu’on m’observe ainsi », mais il ne fit rien. Il esquissa juste un sourire, mais le quarantenaire ne fut pas certain qui lui était vraiment adressé.

Puis, lentement, il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe. Un pied. Yann écarquilla les yeux. Martin était en train de lui faire du pied sous le bureau. Non, c’était impossible. Il chassa cette drôle d’idée de sa tête.

Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas.

Il retint un hoquet de surprise – plaisir ?- lorsque une douce pression se fit ressentir à quelques centimètres de son entre-jambe. Une vague de chaleur lui parcourra chacun de ses membres et l’air se chargea d’électricité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Enfin, si. Mais il ne voulait juste pas y croire.

Il osa porter son regard sur son supérieur. Son visage était semblable à de la pierre et il était concentré sur sa lecture. Absolument rien ne laisser entrevoir son jeu.

Une nouvelle pression, cette fois plus présente et plus précise, fit défaillir Yann. Il commençait à sentir son corps se réveiller à cause de cette merveilleuse et inattendue action. Le feu du plaisir brûlait avec joie ses entrailles et son coeur battait anormalement vite. Il n’arrivait plus à analyser la situation et chacune de ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus érotiques.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de respirer l’air qui lui manquait.

 **\- Tout va bien, monsieur Barthès ?,** murmura l’envoyé spécial l’air de rien.

Yann n’était pas sur de bien comprendre. Était-il sérieux ? Sans aucun complexe, son supérieur prenait un plaisir certain à faire vagabonder son pied sur son entre-jambe et il osait lui demander si tout aller bien. La bonne blague.

Le poivre et sel observa son supérieur. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et un léger sourire en coin non dissimulé habitait ses lèvres. Il jouait. Yann en était certain. Martin Jean Weill jouait sans gêne avec lui et abusait son pouvoir et charme. Ne voulant pas lui donner l’illusion d’une victoire, Yann répondit le plus naturellement que tout allait bien et se permit de demander si la lecture lui plaisait.

Il voulait jouer, alors le savoyard aller faire de même.

Visiblement, le brun ne s’attendait pas à une réponse ponctuée d’autant d’assurance et sembla un peu décontenancé. Yann se félicita intérieurement. Le pied du producteur tomba silencieusement sur le sol de la pièce, abandonnant la virilité de son stagiaire qui commençaient à se durcir sous le plaisir.

Martin s’intéressa de nouveau à l’écran lumineux de l’appareil et termina de lire la chronique que lui proposait le plus âgé. Il lui rendit sans faire de commentaire, lui disant juste qu’elle était validé pour l’émission du soir.

 - **Vous pouvez venir ce soir, si vous voulez. On vous trouvera une place en public** , dit-il avec détachement au moment où Yann passait l’entrebâillement de la porte.

 Le quarantenaire le remercia, et murmura un faible « à tout à l’heure » ne sachant pas si il pouvait vraiment se permettre autant de familiarité avec son supérieur. Il essaya de cacher son rire de malaise en traversant le couloir. Il essayait de se remémorer les dernières minutes et la sensation du pied de son patron contre son sexe, lui procura une nouvelle chaleur dans le bas du ventre.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il n’était pas idiot, en temps normal, ce genre de contact était un appel à la séduction mais pas ici. Mais alors, qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Il fut précipitamment sorti de ses pensées manquant de s’écraser contre le torse de Hugo qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

  **\- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?**

**\- C’est bon, il a validé.**

**\- Génial.**

**\- Au fait, Monsieur Weill m’a proposé d’assister à l’émission de ce soir, expliqua Yann.**

**\- Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tant mieux pour toi,** souffla Hugo en jugeant le poivre et sel. **Va voir Étienne, il t’y emmènera. J’ai cru voir que vous vous entendiez bien.**

La réponse du blond claqua dans les oreilles de Yann. Mais quel gamin détestable. Il tenta de se souvenirs du portrait positif que lui avait fait Valentine, mais un goût amer lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il avait peut-être une carrière professionnelle plus intéressante que la sienne, mais ça ne l’empêchait d’être un minimum poli.

Yann serra la mâchoire pour se contenir et tourna les talons avant d’exploser, laissant Hugo seul au croisement des couloirs.

 

Il était à présent installé sur le plateau avec le reste des téléspectateurs et il se trouvait juste en face du siège du présentateur emblématique. Il avait l’impression d’être dans sa télévision. Tout lui semblait irréel. Les couleurs donnaient l’impression d’être plus vives, la lumière des projecteurs plus forte, l’ambiance plus familiale encore. Une chaleur enveloppait le public pendant que le chauffeur de salle expliquait les différentes étapes de l’émission.

Puis les caméras se braquèrent sur Martin qui expliquait ses dernières indicatives à son équipe derrière lui. On entendait le générique qui annonçait le début de lancement de l’émission.

La première partie de Quotidien venait de se terminer. Yann avait les yeux rivés sur les plateau devant lui où Valentine discutait avec Martin. Hugo, lui, était visiblement plus intéressés par son téléphone que par leur conversation.

Il se sentit soudainement dévisager. Ses yeux se redressèrent et rencontrèrent sans prévenir ceux de son supérieur. Il y avait dedans une lueur qui ressemblait un feu crépitant qui cohabitait avec une pointe de malice. Martin s’amusait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents pointues et cette dernière avait prit une teinte rose profond. Il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait, il était le maître d’un jeu dont Yann ignorait tout des règles.

Yann essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard, mais l’attitude du brun perturbait chaque parcelle de son corps. Une étrange excitation se mêlant à son incompréhension. Il était partagé entre l’envie de fuir et l’envie de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans le jeu de son patron.

Les applaudissements du public brisèrent la bulle dans laquelle le savoyard s’était enveloppé inconsciemment. Son contact visuel avec Martin s’arrêta et lorsqu’il se concentra de nouveau sur lui, il était entrain d’accueillir l’invitée de la soirée.

Il lui faisait dos désormais mais Yann pouvait sentir le jeu de séduction auquel le reporter international s’adonnait, ponctuant son interview d’éclats de rire qui déboussolait le stagiaire. A chaque parole, il donnait l’impression de charmer un peu plus l’actrice assise en face de lui. Cette dernière n’étant pas insensible à ses remarques. Qui ne l’était pas ?

La fin de l’émission arriva rapidement et l’instant après avoir remercier et donner rendez-vous aux téléspectateurs le lendemain, Martin lança un dernier coup d’œil à son stagiaire. Yann intercepta un clin d’œil vers sa personne. Il sentit ses joues prendre feu et un air satisfait prit place sur le visage de son supérieur. Il n’était pas sur que ce geste lui était réellement adressé, mais les papillons dans son estomac ne se firent pas prier pour s’envoler.

« Ça » devait s’arrêter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le troisième chapitre les amis (je vous avez un peu oublié pardon pardon). Certains le savent déjà (sinon faut me suivre sur Twitter, j'y passe ma vie et je la raconte aussi), mais je pars demain matin à l'étranger sans pc et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de poster depuis là-bas. MAIS dans tous les cas, on se trouve dès lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'aide beaucoup car j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont longs car je brode et je raconte des choses peu utiles, et je sais pas si vous aimez ou pas ?
> 
> Bref, bref, moi je vous fais des câlins et je suis pressée de lire vos retours! 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	4. Bon appétit.

Yann tenait sa tasse entre ses deux mains pour se réchauffer, le temps glacé transformant ses expirations en une brume blanche qui disparaissait en quelques secondes. Il souffla longuement fasciné par le phénomène tel un enfant, s’emmitouflant un peu plus dans son plaid crème. Il observait la ville de lumière se réveiller et les parisiens vivre dans ses rues.

Il était encore tôt, mais le savoyard était matinal, n’aimant pas vraiment rester sous ses draps quand son lit n’accueillait personne d’autre que lui. Puis, il appréciait lorsque sa capitale était encore calme, seulement animée par le bruit sourd des quelques véhicules qui la traversaient et par le murmure de la nature qui ne semblait exister qu’à l’aube.

Le ciel était encore gris ce matin-là, mais le soleil faisait bataille pour percer les épais nuages.

Il porta sa boisson noire à ses lèvres et son visage se crispa légèrement, frappé par le goût amer de cette dernière. C'était dans ces moments-là, ces petits instants de pause qu'il songeait à sa ville natale. Parfois, elle lui manquait. Parce que quoi qu'il voulait se faire croire, il avait abandonné une partie de lui là-bas. Il savait que ce qu'il avait laissé n'était pas forcément le meilleur reflet de lui, mais Yann y avait laissé aussi sa famille, ses amis et ses souvenirs d'enfance. Malgré le temps que le quarantenaire prenait pour prendre des nouvelles, il avait conscience que les choses avaient changées depuis son départ et qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais comme avant.  
  
Alors il faisait attention à chaque détail, à  chaque naissance, aux promotions de ses proches, à leur vie sentimentale, pour ne pas râter trop de wagons dans les conversations. Parfois ça suffisait et parfois non. Ses amis les plus proches savaient que le changement était sa drogue et ils ne lui en voulaient pas, Yann était juste comme ça, mais certains lui avaient dit qu'ils aimeraient qu'il soit un peu plus au "pays".  
  
À cette pensée, le visage de son ami et très certainement meilleur, lui apparut. David Loiseau. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, s'amusant à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Un brun et un blond. De premier abord, tout les opposait. David avait toujours était imposant, faisant de la lutte, et avait un regard noir profond qui en faisait fuir un bon grand nombre. Brut au début, il se faisait doux comme un agneau quand il offrait sa confiance. Puis il y avait Yann Barthès. Le petit brun, épais comme un brin de paille, timide qui rougissait rien qu'en entendant son prénom dans une conversation. Le poivre et sel devait aujourd'hui se l'avouer , David avait été pour lui une sorte de rempart, toujours là pour le redresser et le défendre lorsque la situation l'imposait.  
  
David et lui s'étaient légèrement perdus de vue au collège, les nouvelles classes et amitiés obligeant, mais ils parvenaient toujours à conserver un certain contact. Tout d'abord grâce à leurs pères, tous deux cheminots, puis aussi grâce à leur soeur et frère qui sortaient ensemble en cachette. Puis les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés au lycée, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité qui, dans le fond, ne s'était jamais réellement effacée. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver après les cours dans un petit parc pas loin de leurs immeubles. Les deux jeunes hommes se racontaient alors leur vie, leurs espoirs, leurs premiers amours et déceptions.  
  
Ce fut dans ce même parc que Yann lui avait évoqué ses premiers troubles sur sa sexualité. Le brun avait eu plusieurs possibilités au cours de ses études, avec de jolies jeunes filles que les autres garçons désiraient, mais jamais, ça n'arrivait à conclure. David s'amusait à le charrier et lui disait qu'il ne faisait pas de grands efforts pour que ça fonctionne. Yann avait soufflé une bonne fois pour marquer une longue pause, avant de se jeter à la mer. "Je ne crois pas être vraiment attiré par elles", avait-il simplement répondu, n'osant pas encore poser des mots sur sa certaine homosexualité et ne voulant pas partir dans des explications où son ami se serait probablement perdu. Il y avait eu un silence. Le plus frêle des deux avait trouvé ça long comme une décennie, sentant son estomac se retourner à chaque seconde qui passait. David avait alors simplement posé sa grande main sur sur son épaule pour lui sourire, puis il lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde "Tant mieux, ça m'en fera plus pour moi". Leur amitié avait alors pris un goût différent, ce goût qui dit que quoi qu'il arrive, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, même s’ils fondaient leur vie différemment et séparément, il y aurait toujours David et Yann, peu importe ce que le Destin leur apporterait. Et ça avait été longtemps vrai.  
  
Le presque journaliste passa doucement sa main sur visage marqué par le temps. Son café était froid, mais il le termina quand même, assoiffé par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.  
  
Il devait appeler David.  
  
Il saisit son téléphone pour retrouver le numéro de son binôme d'enfance quand une notification l'interpella. Un message. Yann n'était pas du genre à en recevoir beaucoup, surtout en week-end. Il l'ouvrit en fronçant ses sourcils : numéro inconnu.

  
  
_" Venez au restaurant " La table ronde ", dans le XVIe. Rdv à 20h et ne soyez pas en retard. "_

  
Encore quelqu'un qui devait s'être trompé de destinataire. Il eut un bref instant envie de laisser le message à l'abandon, mais prit tout de même le temps d'y répondre, d'abord parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on fasse la même chose pour lui, et parce que consciemment, sa curiosité avait été piquée.  
  
Il entendit la voix grave de son ami d'enfance au bout de la troisième sonnerie et ce fut comme un soulagement. L'angoisse qu'il ne réponde plus l'avait frappé au moment d'appuyer sur l'icône "téléphone", mais David finissait toujours par décrocher, même après plusieurs mois.  
  
La voix fut d'abord un peu détachée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été bon sur ce coup là et Yann presque instinctivement s'excusa dès les premières phrases. Bien trop habitué à devoir se rattraper. Puis la tendresse dans leur ton revint, l'attachement profond qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre aussi, et bientôt leurs éclats de rire enchantèrent la journée de Yann.  
  
Un nouveau bip de notification vint tinter au creux de l'oreille de Yann, qui détacha son visage de l'appareil pour regarder ce qui venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

  
_" Non je ne me suis pas trompé Yann. Venez je vous dis. "_

  
C'était la meilleure. Un inconnu lui donnait des ordres. Il s'impatienta et s'excusa auprès de son ami pour répondre rapidement.

_"Pardon ? Mais qui êtes vous ?"_

  
La réponse arriva presque instantanément.

  
_"Venez, et vous verrez."_

  
David sembla sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal puisqu'il interrogea Yann de façon insistante. Malgré la réponse négative que lui répondait ce dernier, son ami d'enfance n'était pas dupe. Il le connaissait par cœur. Alors le poivre et sel lui expliqua. L'homme au bout du combiné trépignait sur place, Yann pouvait le sentir malgré la distance.  
  
**\- Mais vas-y pauvre idiot ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit ce genre de message.  
\- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? Puis je sais pas qui c'est. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une sorte de psychopathe hyper dangereux qui me découpera pour me foutre dans son congélo ?  
\- Oh pitié, Yann. T'as plus cinq ans, tu saurais très bien te défendre si besoin il y a.  
\- Mais je le connais même pas.  
\- Justement ! Ose me dire que c'est pas excitant comme truc ?  
**  
Yann ne répondit pas. Evidemment qu'il avait envie d'y aller, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous, même s’il ne savait pas forcément si celui qui venait de lui être proposé en était un.  
  
Il souffla comme à son habitude et il sentit David sourire à distance. Il faisait toujours ça quand il gagnait. Yann passa rapidement le sujet pour prendre des nouvelles de la joyeuse famille que son ami avait fondé avec sa compagne de longue date, Carole. Il se souvenait de leur mariage, où il était témoin, comme s’il avait eu lieu il y a seulement quelques semaines. Pourtant, plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées.  
  
Ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout et beaucoup de rien avant de finalement raccrocher. Les deux amis se firent la promesse de se revoir bientôt, David devant venir sur Paris et Yann retournant dans sa ville natale. À chaque fois, ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple ne voulant pas raccrocher, à base de "toi d'abord" ayant toujours l'impression de retarder ce moment pour prouver à l'autre qu'il comptait pour lui.  
  
Yann se concentra sur l'écran qu'il venait d'allumer dans le fond de son appartement, après avoir checké son téléphone portable pour voir si l'invitation du soir ne sortait pas de son imagination. Les messages étaient toujours là, et il ressentit comme une sorte de soulagement intérieur.  
  
Les deux journalistes à l'écran parlaient d'un séisme au Japon et le savoyard tourna un peu plus le volume. Les images qui percuttaient sa rétine explosèrent son cœur en mille morceaux. Ce pays qu'il aimait tant avait encore une fois subit les lois dévastatrices de la mère nature et ses habitants redevenaient des pantins incapables de l'arrêter. On comptait plus d'un milliers de morts et de très nombreux disparus. Des familles entières venaient de disparaître et un grand nombre étaient à présent éclatées par le chagrin. Un reportage sur un petit village qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter lors d'un de ces voyages commença et les larmes piquèrent ses yeux clairs. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien de l'école qui avait été construite quelques années plus tôt par une association occidentale, rien des habitations, des lieux religieux. Tout avait été balayé, aussi faible qu'un château de carte. Le poivre et sel retenu un énième sursaut de désarroi : il devait apprendre à se détacher, tout d'abord pour son bien, puis aussi pour avoir du recul sur son travail.  
  
Yann vagabonda sur les autres chaînes d'informations - et Dieu savait qu'il y en avait - mais c'était toujours cette catastrophe qui était le sujet principal. Comme si rien d'autre dans le monde ne se passait. Il consulta alors ses différentes applications pour pouvoir se nourrir d'autres nouvelles. C'était l'une des bases de son nouveau métier : être attentif à chaque actualité.  
  
Sa journée passa relativement vite et Yann en fut même surpris. D'habitude les week-end lui paraissaient long comme l'éternité et il se sentait comme un poisson qui tourne désespérément en rond dans son bocal. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire les week-end, surtout avec son statut de simple stagiaire. Mais ce samedi, le temps semblait lui échapper.  
  
Vingt heures se rapprochait, le quarantenaire finissait de se préparer pour ce rendez-vous mystère. Il savait que c'était un homme grâce aux accords dans son message et il cherchait qui pouvait avoir son numéro. Yann pensa à Quentin qui s'amuserait à lui faire une blague, mais il se souvenait que ce dernier passait le week-end en famille dans sa maison normande. Qui que ça pouvait être, cet inconnu devait avoir une bonne vie et de bons moyens. Le restaurant dans lequel ils allaient se rejoindre était un restaurant très en vogue depuis quelques mois, étoilé à deux reprises et où le prix de chaque menu n'allait pas en dessous de trois chiffres.  
  
Yann noua sa cravate et admira son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce que la glace lui renvoyait. Pas qu'il se trouvait hideux, il avait conscience qu'il pouvait parfois plaire, le poivre et sel se trouvait surtout quelconque. Il y a ces personnes qui sont belles car elles ont quelque chose en plus, un petit truc inexplicable qui fait qu'elles marquent notre esprit et qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Le charme. Yann en était presque certain, il n'avait pas ce petit truc. Il était juste lui, un homme banal.  
  
Il marchait doucement dans les rues et une douce brume commençait à tomber, humidifiant légèrement son visage marqué par les années. Le savoyard avait préféré découvrir une nouvelle fois la capitale de son cœur, plutôt que de prendre le métro où l'odeur nauséabonde lui aurait fait tourner l'estomac. Il croisait de jeunes couples qui semblaient s'enlacer pour la première fois et il leur souriait, béat et heureux de leur amour. Ce n'était pas parce que le sien ne battait plus pour un autre, qu'il devait détester tous ces amoureux. Un chien s'amusa à entourer sa laisse entre ses jambes pour lui faire la fête. Il ressemblait au chien qu'il avait dans son enfance, Ficelle, un petit jack-russell noir et blanc que ses parents avait adopté peu de temps avant sa naissance. Il pensa au fait qu'un peu de compagnie animale ne lui serait pas désagréable, mais les quatre murs de son appartement parisien lui revinrent en tête. Ça serait inhumain d'enfermer une pauvre bête dedans.  
  
La devanture du restaurant était aussi chic que sa renommée. Elle était sombre et la lumière du soir soulignait les dorures moulées qui sublimaient la façade. Le nom du restaurant était joliment peint et les deux étoiles dorées trônaient fièrement sous ce dernier.  
  
Yann se balançait nerveusement sur ses deux jambes, ne sachant pas s’il devait prendre l'initiative de rentrer à l'intérieur ou simplement attendre devant. Il avait un peu d'avance donc il préféra rester à sa place. Il guettait chaque personne qui s'approchait de près ou de loin du restaurant ce qui lui valut plusieurs dévisagements d'incompréhension. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il attendait perdu et mal à l'aise. Il était persuadé à présent qu'on s'était joué de lui et qu'il avait été bien trop naïf de croire à cette invitation. Au fond de lui, la stupidité se mêlait à la tristesse.  
  
Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour repartir, la cloque à l'entrée du restaurant se réveilla et une voix l'interpella.  
  
**\- Ça fait vingts minutes que je vous attends. Ne me dites pas que vous attendez devant comme un idiot ?**  
  
Son supérieur se tenait là, juste devant lui, un mélange de moquerie et de pitié peint sur son visage. Il portait une chemise bleu marine ouverte au col et un jean qui comme à son habitude était retroussé aux chevilles. Yann s'égara dans ses pensées en se demandant combien il en avait dans sa garde robe.  
  
**\- Vous allez bien ?** , la voix de Martin se fit un peu plus dure.  
  
Yann redressa son regard vers lui pour se plonger tout entier dans ses yeux marron clair.  
  
**\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?**  
  
Martin eut comme un mouvement de recul et fronça légèrement ses sourcils indisciplinés. Cette expression durcissait les traits de son visage, et lui donnait complètement son âge.  
  
**\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. On a eu peu d'occasions de se côtoyer, n'est-ce pas ?**  
  
Les images et sensations de son pied contre lui réapparurent. Ils avaient certes eu peu d'occasion mais à chaque fois elles déboussolaient le stagiaire. Tout ceci sortait bien évidemment du cadre du travail et d'une simple relation patron/stagiaire. Yann était tiraillé entre l'envie de continuer pour savourer les effets du jeu et le besoin d'éclaircir leur relation. C'était malsain et pouvait porter préjudice à sa future carrière.  
  
Le brun devait sentir les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête car il toussota pour le ramener à lui et lui offrir un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Yann aurait dû s'excuser et fuir, il le savait, mais ce fut comme si ses jambes et son corps tout entier en avaient décidé autrement. Alors il le suivit lorsqu'il l'invita à pénétrer dans le restaurant.  
  
L'ambiance interne était calfeutrée et une douce musique de jazz émergeait d'enceintes parfaitement cachées. Le parquet de bois foncé craquait sous leur pas alors que les deux hommes suivaient le serveur au travers de la salle. Quasiment toutes les tables étaient occupées et Yann se demanda comment le reporter avait eu la leur alors que les réservations devaient être prise bien en amont. Puis un homme impressionnant qui coordonnait chaque membre du personnel vint les saluer, donnant une accolade amicale au producteur.  
  
**\- Un vieil ami** , lui glissa naturellement le brun.  
  
Tout s'expliquait. Le poivre et sel le salua timidement en offrant sa main qui semblait aussi petite que celle d'un enfant.  
  
Leur table se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres dans un petit renfoncement encadré par d'épais rideaux rouge vin en velour. Martin l'invita à prendre place sur l'une des chaises lourdes. Ils se faisaient maintenant face et Yann regretta de ne pas avoir fuit lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il se sentait à présent totalement piégé et cette désagréable sensation lui piquait le dos.  
  
Un serveur leur apporta quelques mignardises pour les accueillir et le brun en profita pour commander une bouteille de champagne. Le serveur l'appela par son nom de famille et Yann jugea qu'il devait être un habitué des lieux. Martin prit entre ses doigts un amuse-bouche, une petite papillote de feuille de brique qui cachait en son cœur une compôtée de légumes. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour la savourer lentement et le savoyard trouva ça étrangement sensuel.  
**  
** **\- Vous ne mangez pas?** , questionna Martin.  
  
Yann n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas dans cette situation. Il savait pertinemment que plus il restait, plus il acceptait ce jeu dangereux. Il devait jouer à présent carte sur table sans possibilité de retour.  
**  
\- Je n'ai pas envie. Je suppose que vous n'invitez pas tout le monde comme ça au restaurant.  
\- Vous avez raison.  
\- Alors pourquoi moi ?  
\- Vous posez beaucoup de questions, je trouve. C'est bien. C'est important en tant que journaliste de toujours s'interroger. Mais, si vous le voulez bien, accordons-nous une petite pause et profitons de cette soirée.**  
  
Martin se redressa un peu sur sa chaise pour pouvoir atteindre un petit-four en bout de plat, effleurant de sa main celle de son stagiaire. Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yann à son contact.  
**  
** **\- Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête et parlez moi de vous.**  
  
Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une invitation à parler. La bouteille de champagne arriva brisant le contact de leurs yeux. Martin servit le quarantenaire dans un silence pesant.  
**  
** **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?** , souffla Yann en baissant ses armes.  
**\- Tout.  
\- C'est vaste.  
\- Je suis sur que votre vie l'est. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez voyager?  
\- Vous êtes bien informé.  
** **\- Je trouve toujours ce que je veux quand je cherche.**  
  
Yann porta son verre à sa bouche pour en prendre une petite gorgée les fines bulles éveillant ses sens. Il commença son récit, rebondissant sur la triste actualité japonaise pour parler de ce pays qui l'avait conquis. Il parlait de ce qui l'avait attiré là-bas, des rencontres qu'il avait faites. Le poivre et sel ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, étant parfaitement dans son élément. Il raconta à son supérieur les différents coins du pays qu'il avait découvert et lui conseillait certains endroits moins touristiques qui débordaient de paysages à couper le souffle. Martin l'écoutait attentivement, hochant doucement la tête par moment et ne dissimulait pas ses éclats de rire quand Yann lui racontait ses péripéties. Le brun avait eu peu l'occasion d'y aller et prenait note de chaque conseil. Leurs langues se déliaient avec une facilité déconcertante.  
  
Entre temps, on était venu prendre leur commande. Martin comme un bon habitué avait très peu hésité. Yann, lui, avait cherché le menu le moins cher, ne pouvant pas se permettre des folies financières, mais le reporter en décida autrement. Il lui prit le même menu que lui.  
  
La gêne le cueillit mais fut vite effacée quand Martin aborda son voyage en Amérique du Sud. Il lui expliqua son périple et lui révéla les coulisses de quelques uns de ses reportages.  
  
De loin, les deux hommes semblaient se connaître depuis un long moment. On aurait dit de vieilles connaissances qui se retrouvaient après quelques mois. Le brun parlait à découvert et donnait l'illusion qu'il n'y avait plus de filtre en eux. Il n'était plus le patron prenant un repas avec son stagiaire. Ils étaient juste Martin et Yann.  
  
Leur plats arrivèrent, une odeur épicée s'en dégageait. Le quarantenaire avait choisi du poisson blanc cuit lentement accompagné d'une sauce aux trois baies avec du riz. Le brun avait prit un morceau de bœuf légèrement relevé d'une gelée de piments d'espelette, avec des tagliatelles de légumes. Ça avait l'air tout simplement délicieux.  
  
Tout en dégustant leur repas, leur conversation dériva sur le terrain glissant de leur vie privée. Yann s'y aventurant discrètement, tentant maladroitement d'en savoir un peu plus sur le couple de son supérieur que Valentine considérait comme bidon. Mais Martin parlait peu de lui, laissant seulement quelques bribes de sa vie s'échapper.  
**  
** **\- Les relations à distance ce n'est jamais simple** , commença le producteur. **Quand on est journaliste, on a peu de temps pour construire une famille et prendre soin de son couple. C'est l'une des choses tristes avec ce métier. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui s'adapte et sinon, c'est tant pis malheureusement.** **  
** **\- Vous avez trouvez l'équilibre avec Louis ?** , demanda Yann.  
  
Martin ne répondit pas tout de suite et contempla son invité.  
  
**\- Je vois que vous aussi, vous savez bien faire vos recherches** , il esquissa un sourire en coin qui fit chauffer les joues de Yann. **Pour vous répondre, oui, on a trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Il me comprend et sa vie de mannequin international l'oblige également à bouger beaucoup. Et vous, votre compagnon n'est pas trop effrayé par votre future carrière ?**  
  
Yann le fixa. Il n'avait jamais mentionné ses préférences pourtant Martin avait demandé avec certitude. Il répondit à la négative avouant à demi-mot qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.  
  
**\- C'est bon à savoir.**  
  
Le cœur du savoyard loupa un battement. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la réponse de son supérieur. Parlait-il de sa disponibilité complète pour son travail ou d'un point de vue plus personnel. Yann mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre et sourit.  
  
Ils prirent leurs desserts et leur vie sentimentale fut oubliée. Martin lui demanda où il se voyait dans quelques années, s'il se voyait dans une rédaction ou plus sur le terrain. Yann se retint de lui dire qu'il aimerait la même carrière que lui pour ne pas paraître stupide et lui répondit qu'il aimerait aller sur le terrain, mais que vu son âge, il prendrait ce qu'on lui offrirait.  
  
**\- Yann, si je peux me permettre, vous n'êtes pas si vieux,** dit le brun en cassant un morceau de son vacherin à la mangue.  
**\- Je ne suis plus jeune non plus.  
\- Vous ne faites pas votre âge, je vous assure. Vous êtes un bel homme.  
** **\- Merci, rougit le stagiaire.**  
  
Plus il passait du temps avec cet homme, plus le plus âgé était intrigué. Parfois il pouvait se révéler froid et chacun devenait statue de sel lorsque son regard se posait sur lui, et de temps à autres, il était doux et sympathique comme un chaton. C'était une personne difficilement déchiffrable mais Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir réussir un jour.  
  
Le repas se termina sous des éclats de rire et ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers clients du magasin. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment vu le temps passer.  
  
**\- Attendez-moi dehors** , déclara Martin en accompagnant le poivre et sel près de la sortie.  
**\- Je peux me payer moi-même mon repas.  
** **\- Et moi je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Ne me forcez pas à user de mon pouvoir** , son ton était devenu subitement dur.  
  
Yann obéit comprenant que ses plaintes ne dissuaderaient pas son supérieur à l'inviter. Il n'aimait pas se faire inviter, il avait le sentiment après d'avoir comme une dette et qu'il devrait inverser la situation une prochaine fois. Cependant, il devait s'avouer que ce scénario ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Martin le rejoignit après plusieurs minutes, remettant son manteau en laine pour couvrir son corps du froid qui commençait à glacer les os des passants.  
  
Yann bredouilla un "merci" ne sachant pas vraiment comment remercier comme il se devait le journaliste international. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil subtil qui rougit de nouveau un peu le visage du savoyard. Il espérait que Martin penserait que c'était à cause du souffle gelé de la nuit.  
  
**\- Vous rentrez comment ?  
\- À pied. Je ne suis pas loin.  
\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? Avec ce temps c'est hors de question. Je vais vous appeler un taxi.  
\- Non non c'est bon, expliqua Yann ne désirant plus se faire assister.**  
  
Martin fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et composa un numéro pour donner leur position au chauffeur. Ce dernier n'était pas loin et arriva dans les instants qui suivirent. Yann n'avait plus la force de protester.  
  
Le plus jeune des deux lui ouvrit la portière.  
**  
** **\- Reposez-vous demain, vous êtes épuisé.**  
  
Le stagiaire hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à tendre sa main pour saluer son supérieur. La surprise le frappa quand Martin lui fit la bise, frôlant imprévisiblement la commissure de ses lèvres. Le souffle chaud électrisa Yann et le brun sourit brièvement, amusé de l'effet qu'il lui provoquait. Il le laissa monter dans le véhicule docilement pour s'enfuir dans la nuit, laissant seul son invité avec ses pensées floues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir bonsoir, j'espère que vous aimez ce nouveau chapitre et il y a ENFIN un moment Bartheill !  
> Je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions ici, sur twitter ou sur CC.  
> Prenez soins de vous et à dimanche prochain. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman


	5. Pourquoi ?

Valentine essayait d'étouffer le rire qui glissait malgré tout entre ses doigts fins tandis qu'Etienne avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous pris d'un fou rire et Laurent leur jetait des coups d'oeil en inspectant le travail fait par leurs collègues. Ils devaient reprendre leur calme et redevenir professionnels. Leur supérieur s'approcha d'eux après avoir validé les textes pour le soir. Il les jugea en croisant les bras pour se donner un air dur et sérieux, mais le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres venait casser son rôle de méchant.

\- Vous avez finis tous les trois ?, demanda-t-il les yeux rieurs. Étienne laisse-les, tu as une chronique à finir il me semble. Yann, ça se passe bien ?  
\- Oui, enfin je crois ?  
\- Tu vas lui faire peur Laurent, dit Valentine, t'inquiète, il est bien avec moi.  
\- Tu me le dis si elle te traumatise surtout, elle peut être horrible parfois je le sais, rigola Laurent en désignant la jolie brune ce qui fit repartir les rires de la joyeuse bande.

Étienne repartit en suivant le producteur, s'amusant à mimer des baisers qu'il faisait s'envoler en soufflant au creux de ses mains. Yann les lui rendit en ajoutant des clins d'oeil exagérés qui eurent pour conséquences de rendre les rires de Valentine encore plus sonores dans l'espace de travail.

Yann et elle avait passé la journée ensemble pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils avaient été ravis en découvrant leurs noms côte à côte sur le tableau des tâches. Cela faisait deux semaines que le poivre et sel avait intégré Bangumi et chaque matin, il espérait faire binôme avec la journaliste. Il était désireux d'en apprendre plus sur elle, prendre note de son travail, grandir grâce à ses conseils et ses expériences. Elle faisait partie de ses jolies rencontre de stage.

Valentine lui ressemblait un peu et en même temps, elle était complètement éloignée de lui. C'était une jeune femme admirable. Féministe, intelligente, déterminée. Elle prenait toujours le temps d'expliquer les choses calmement, de changer la tournure de ses phrases quand l'incompréhension prenait place sur le visage de son interlocuteur, avait de la répartie mais jamais de façon hautaine. Elle savait trouver l'équilibre et Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre pour exemple. Au début, il avait eu le sentiment de la déranger, en même temps elle ne semblait jamais s'arrêter de travailler, puis peu à peu elle s'était ouverte à lui et ils étaient devenus plus intime. Leur relation allant en dehors de cadre du travail, ils prenaient le temps d'aller manger ensemble, de boire quelques verres après l'enregistrement de l'émission. Ils parlaient de films, de musiques et ils rigolaient beaucoup aussi.

La brune lui avait parlé de son expérience de journaliste, de ses études et des côtés plus sombres qu'apportait ce métier qui était devenu sa drogue. Elle était dépendante de cette adrénaline qu'offrait sa profession, au point d'en délaisser certains aspects de sa vie personnelle. Son regard s'était légèrement embué quand elle abordait sa vie sentimentale. Cette dernière, au contraire de sa carrière, était plus bancale. Yann l'avait écoutée en silence quand elle lui avait avoué au détour d'un verre de vin, qu'elle était en conflit avec son compagnon. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient fait connaissance au cours d'un brunch organisé par un ami en commun et leur couple s'était construit au fil du temps. L'homme n'était pas du métier et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'être journaliste impliqué. D'abord très amoureux, le quotidien s'était doucement installé et le métier de Valentine glissait tel du poison entre eux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir, étaient en décalage sur certains sujets, leurs cercles d'amis s'opposaient. Tout semblait compliqué. Son compagnon commençait à être jaloux des commentaires dragueurs et propositions qui s'offraient à la brune. Elle lui répétait qu'évidemment, elle n'acceptait jamais ses invitations pour aller boire des verres, mais tout ceci devenait pesant et les éloignait. Son compagnon prenait de plus en plus de déplacements à l'étranger pour s'échapper et c'était un cercle vicieux qui les détruisait jusqu'aux os.

Yann l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras, le cœur serré à cause des similitudes avec sa précédente relation. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça s'arrangerait, détestant les promesses sans fondement, mais il lui avait assuré d'être là si elle en ressentait le besoin.

De vagues souvenirs s'immiscèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il y pensait beaucoup en ce moment. Il pensait à cette relation qui lui manquait parfois. Il avait du mal à échapper aux petites choses qu'il avait fini par associer à cet homme qui l'avait accompagné pendant plusieurs années. Son parfum qu'il avait senti de nouveau en frôlant un inconnu, une chemise froissée qui ressemblait à la Sienne, une chanson de The Police qu'ils chantaient à tue-tête et qui avait inondé ses oreilles un soir à la radio. Tous ses petits bouts de vie, des trucs insignifiants qui resteront à jamais graver en lui quoi qu'il voulait.

Yann était toujours impressionné par les tours que lui jouaient son esprit et son corps. Il voulait en partie les oublier, mais aussi ne jamais le faire. C'était important pour lui de s'en souvenir. Il n'avait jamais autant évolué que pendant cette période. Parfois, tard le soir lorsque les nuits étaient longues, quand il était seul dans le fond de son lit, il se demandait quel homme serait-il s’il n'avait pas autant changé. S’il était moins avide de changement, s’il était moins imprévisible, peut-être plus à l'écoute des autres. Son ex-compagnon serait-il toujours là, le laissant se glisser dans ses bras, l'embrasser, imaginer l'avenir avec lui ? Aurait-il des enfants, une maison ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ce tour du monde dont les deux rêvaient depuis longtemps ? Leurs nuits auraient-elles le même goût ? Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, auraient-ils la même douceur ? Que des questions qui bousillaient son cerveau et qui lui retournaient toujours plus l'estomac.

Yann en avait marre. Marre de refaire sa vie avec des "si" qui évidemment ne servaient à rien. Il commençait à hurler contre lui-même, à haïr son reflet et le temps, qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite pour le laisser profiter. Il pleurait souvent car l'incertitude l'épuisait. Ses choix lui donnaient le sentiment d'avoir cramé son avenir. Il voulait revenir en arrière et dans ses plus profonds égarements, il brûlait d'envie de Le rattrapper pour s'excuser. S'excuser d'avoir certainement détruit Sa vie aussi, de lui avoir fait perdre des années pour finir par s'enfuir pour courir après un rêve fou.

\- Ça va ?

La douce voix de Valentine résonna dans ses oreilles, coupant au couteau ce moment de flottement. Le poivre et sel lui sourit après avoir assuré que tout allait bien.

La vibration qui émanait de son téléphone se propagea le long de la table et termina de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'afficha à l'écran son corps fut balayé par un bref sursaut.

Martin Weill.

Depuis leur dîné il y a une semaine, ce dernier s'amusait à lui envoyer des messages. Ce n'était pas vraiment régulier, c'était plutôt des petits pics de rappel pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Il y avait de tout. Des messages pour lui demander s’il avait bien mangé pour ne pas faire de malaises au travail, des blagues, des photos du plateau, des consignes de travail. Les messages étaient aléatoires.

Au début Yann était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son supérieur. Il faisait des réponses courtes et polies ne voulant pas lui donner plus de pouvoir. Il devait tout de même y répondre, hiérarchie obligeant. Il se sentait piégé et était peu à l'aise avec la situation. Le quarantenaire ne savait pas quoi faire, il était assez mature pour comprendre que ce n'était pas comme position de force, mais il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Qui se plaindrait d'avoir un peu d'attention de son patron, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire ? Personne, pensa-t-il. Alors il se contentait d'y répondre en espérant secrètement que cela lui apporterait un poste à l'issue de ses deux mois de stage.

Une nouvelle notification attira ses yeux vers l'écran et lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur sa collègue, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle avait vu aussi le nom apparaitre. La brune avait le visage étrangement fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
\- Rien.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu lui parlais.  
\- On ne se parle pas, répondit de façon rapide Yann.

Elle baissa l'écran de son ordinateur pour pouvoir mieux observer le stagiaire. Valentine ne disait plus rien et avait juste planté son regard fixe sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Je te jure arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me fais peur.   
\- Yann. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Valentine, en marquant des pauses entre chaque syllabe.

Yann imita sa collègue en fermant son ordinateur et donna un coup de menton pour lui indiquer qu'ils allaient sur le toit. La jeune femme le suivit sans broncher en prenant l'escalier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en hauteur, ils prirent place sur un banc. Il y eu un bref blanc entre eux et Yann entama son récit. Il avait confiance en la brune et les mots s'échappaient tout seuls.

Il lui raconta les messages, le dîné et les sentiments de malaise qui l'animait depuis. Elle l'écoutait attentivement et son visage s'était de plus en plus fermé au fil de l'histoire. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une pointe de tristesse et elle avait posé une main sur son bras à la fin de son récit.

Yann l'interrogea en silence et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui donner son avis sur sa situation ambigüe.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Je suis pas le premier c'est ça ?   
\- Martin est quelqu'un de très changeant. Il aime la nouveauté et, c'est dur dit comme ça, mais quand il veut quelque chose, il est du genre à l'obtenir.

Elle offrit un air triste et Yann commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Pour qui le journaliste international se prenait-il ? Il était peut-être son supérieur, mais Yann ne lui appartenait pas et il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir.

\- Pourtant, il est en couple, affirma le poivre et sel.   
\- Oui. Mais Louis et lui c'est spécial. Comme je te l'ai dit, Martin y trouve son compte et ils s'arrangent entre eux.   
\- Pourquoi il fait ça ?   
\- Je sais pas vraiment...

Au final, la journaliste lui avoua qu'elle et Martin ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas forcément une grande amitié. Ils avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre, rigolant en surface mais ne se parlant jamais en profondeur. Valentine avait essayé au départ, admirative de son supérieur. Ils avaient sympathisé mais les découvertes qu'elle avait fait sur le brun, l'avaient un peu refroidie. Elle ne cautionnait pas tout de son comportement. Martin était certes un excellent journaliste, sachant saisir les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, peignant la triste réalité du monde d'une façon qui lui était propre, sur le plan personnel c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Martin lui était apparu comme un homme dragueur, pleinement conscient de son charme et de l'effet qu'il provoquait. Il savait en jouer parfaitement. Jamais de façon lourde, le reporter savait toujours trouver les mots pour donner l'illusion d'être unique. Valentine comprenait que beaucoup d'hommes - et femmes - tombent sous ses jolies paroles, mais elle ne le considérait pas comme une personne de confiance d'un point de vue sentimental. Alors elle murmura à Yann de rester à l'écart, car Martin n'était pas fiable. Il devait faire attention à lui, à ses yeux doux, à ses gestes tendres. Si, le savoyard se laissait tenter, il s'aventurait sur un terrain extrêmement glissant ou la chute était quasiment inévitable. Malheureusement, il n'y aurait aucun filet de secours pour l'accueillir.

Si Yann voulait préserver son avenir en tant que journaliste, il devait éviter avec soin les rencontres en duo avec son supérieur. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le poivre et sel avait enchaîné deux cigarettes. Les inspirations de nicotine se mêlaient avec sa fureur interne. Il était en colère. Contre lui, tout d'abord, pour avoir cru naïvement au brun. Il aurait dû le comprendre dès les premiers instants, il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire. Puis contre Martin, pour user de son pouvoir, pour l'avoir mis dans une position délicate pour son simple plaisir personnel.

La porte derrière claqua dans le vent, le journaliste blond se posta avec eux, le regard interrogateur. Hugo, toujours dans sa chemise bleu, revenait d'une heure de montage et avait besoin d'une bonne pause méritée. Le toit était comme pour beaucoup, son refuge pour se retrouver. Yann avait envie de lui crier que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il faisait bien partie des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir, mais le regard doux de Valentine l'apaisa instantanément.

\- Vous faites quoi ?, demanda-t-il doucement, lui aussi visiblement adouci par les yeux de la brune.  
\- On parle, répondit la journaliste.  
\- Sans blague.

Le poing du poivre et sel se contracta en entendant l'air hautain du nouvel arrivant. Aucune éducation. Ne pouvait-il juste pas rester sans rien dire, à se mêler de ses chemises parfaitement repassées ?

\- Hugo, je pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour l'humour, dit Valentine.

L'expression qui habitait le visage du blond changea et ses traits se tirèrent. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude que Yann n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait s'inquiéter sincèrement pour lui ce qui réchauffa un peu son cœur d'une façon inattendue. Hugo donnait l'impression d'avoir fait un peu glisser son masque.

\- Ah. Et je peux aider ?  
\- On parle de Martin.  
\- Martin ?

La brune lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour désigner le savoyard en silence.

\- Je vois.

Hugo baissa la tête comme s'il savait le jeu qui était en train de se jouer. Après tout Martin et lui étaient les grands inséparables. Amis depuis leur école de journalisme, ils se connaissaient presque par cœur. Ils avaient appris l'un de l'autre, s'était énervés quelques fois et aimés un nombre incalculable de fois. La présence de l'autre faisait partie de leur vie. Malgré ça, il y avait des points sur lesquels leur amitié était fragile comme du verre et le côté joueur et dragueur du brun en faisait partie. Hugo l'avait été aussi. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait aimé plaire et s'amuser avec les filles, n'ayant pas de mal à les faire chavirer. Depuis, il s'était posé, avait grandi, trouvait ça moins savoureux. Puis il avait trouvé sa compagne et il n'avait plus eu envie de plaire à n'importe qui, juste à elle. Martin, lui, n'avait jamais eu envie de ça et en avait brisé plus d'un.

Le blond avait le regard vide et sourit discrètement à Yann.

\- Fais attention à toi.   
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.  
\- Martin c'est comme mon frère et même si je l'adore, juste fais attention. C'est une personne géniale, mais te laisse pas bouffer. Il sait être persuasif.   
\- Ok, super, il va briser ma carrière qui n'est même pas encore commencée, siffla entre ses dents Yann, une certaine amertume dans sa voix.   
\- C'est pas seulement ta carrière qu'il risquerait de briser...

La voix de Hugo s'était comme brisée et termina dans un murmure. Il lui promit de faire attention au comportement de son meilleur ami, de lui parler discrètement pour éviter que le poivre et sel se retrouve dans une position plus compliquée encore. Valentine posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois en silence et l'estomac de Yann était serré.

Valentine l'avertit qu'elle devait y aller pour les répétitions et lui demanda d'aller poser des dossiers aux archives. Après lui avoir conseillé une dernière fois de ne plus répondre aux messages de leur supérieur, elle s'enfuit d'un pas rapide en pestant contre elle-même pour son retard.

Yann la regarda partir, en rigolant de sa démarche pressée qui zigzaguait entre leurs collègues et d'un regard dissuadant quiconque de se mettre sur son passage. Il saisit la pile de dossiers qui les avaient aidé pour leur recherche et s'aventura dans les couloirs pour trouver la salle des archives. Cette dernière était une salle au sous-sol éloignée des bureaux. Il tapa le code en tentant de ne rien faire tomber, imaginant la situation catastrophique si ça venait à arriver. Il devrait remettre chaque feuille à sa place, dans le bon dossier, une véritable galère. Il posa les chemises en carton colorées pour retrouver leur emplacement.

Soudain, la porte qui menait aux archives claqua de nouveau. Yann sentit une présence derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner pour voir qui était avec lui, la lumière s'éteigna de manière imprévue.

Un corps étranger se colla contre son dos et un parfum masculin lui réveilla ses sens. Il voulu protester mais seul un hoquet de surprise émana de sa bouche quand des lèvres inconnues embrassèrent son cou. Presque naturellement et malgré lui, il étendit sa nuque pour laisser à l'inconnu le plaisir de le torturer. Un nouveau son s'échappa sans qu'il ne le contrôle et il sentit un sourire naître contre lui. Yann réussi à retrouver un peu de contrôle et sa main attrapa la tête de l'homme pour dégager son visage de lui. Mais le seul acte qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut d'appuyer sa tête un peu plus contre sa peau qu'il sentait brûler par les tortures.

L'homme se détacha de sa nuque un bref instant et le poivre et sel se tendit en entendant la voix grave de son supérieur.

\- Détendez-vous Yann, je ne vais pas vous manger. Quoique...

Sa phrase resta en suspend et il reprit ses baisers le long du cou de son stagiaire, mêlant habilité sa langue et ses dents pointues. Yann commençait à haleter sous le plaisir que les gestes de Martin provoquaient en lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé vous avoir à dîner. Je crois que j'aime passer du temps avec vous, murmura-t-il en glissant sa langue doucement sous la peau proche de l'oreille du savoyard, j'espère que ce nouveau moment ne vous déplaît pas. Puis ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Ses derniers moments firent s'envoler dans le ventre de Yann des papillons et il pouvait sentir son sexe se réveiller. Martin, tel un devin comprenant l'éveil de son corps, glissa lentement sa main vers son bas ventre s'arrêtant au dessus de sa ceinture.

\- Je vois que vous aimez ça.

Yann voulait protester, lui hurler le contraire, mais le brun ne mit pas longtemps à effleurer la bosse qui se formait par dessus le tissus. Martin fit glisser doucement ses doigts pour caresser son sexe durcit sous l'excitation. Le quarantenaire tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, mais il échoua lorsque la main du brun se resserra contre lui.

Dans une lenteur étouffante, l'envoyé spécial déboutonna le bouton qui maintenait son jean pour faire disparaître sa main dans le vêtement. Sous la surprise, le savoyard colla ses fesses contre son patron et il put sentir contre lui son excitation. Cette sensation retourna davantage ses pensées. Martin s'amusait à frôler de ses doigts sa virilité dure de plaisir et il avait du mal à retenir les gémissements qui étaient provoqués par ses gestes. D'une main certaine, le parisien glissa plus fermement sur sa longueur s'arrêtant sur le bout de cette dernière pour exercer de lentes pressions rondes. Le plaisir inonda le poivre et sel comme une décharge électrique.

\- Restez avec moi.

À ses mots, le nom de son bourreau franchit ses lèvres dans un souffle manquant et ses hanches commencèrent à basculer vers l'avant pour faire taper sa virilité contre la paume du présentateur. La masturbation que maîtrisait à merveille Martin, allait bientôt l'achever. La main se fit un peu plus aventureuse, dégringolant avec une vitesse lente pour doucement caresser la partie basse de son sexe.

Yann se mordait fermement la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas perdre pieds et le laisser gagner. Il glissa à son tour sa main et attrapa la main de son supérieur pour l'enlever violemment de son intimité.

Puis il y eu un moment de flottement dans cet univers noir où aucune lumière ne vivait. Les deux hommes restèrent là, en silence mais leur proximité ne changea pas.

Le froid frappa le bas du dos du stagiaire quand subitement Martin le quitta. Il l'entendit s'éloignait, la lumière fut de nouveau et la porte derrière lui claqua une nouvelle fois. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau autour de lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'espère que votre week-end se termine bien et que tout est ok pour vous. Voilà le cinquième chapitre, qui m'a pris un peu la tête je dois l'avouer! Comme d'habitude, je vous fais des bisous, et prenez soin de vous. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	6. Résiste.

Yann n'avait pas pour habitude de boire seul, ça ne lui arrivait jamais même. Il y avait quelques situations qui imposaient ce genre de comportements et celle dans laquelle il s'était enlisée, l'était. Il termina sa troisième bière et grimaça quand la boisson légère et amère passa dans son œsophage. Le savoyard se faisait pitié mais avait confiance en l’alcool pour lui faire oublier.

Il retint un sanglot.

Il se retenait de tout détruire pour libérer sa colère qui lui dévorait l'esprit. Dans un moment d'égarement, presque pour s'assurer de ne pas être prisonnier de son imagination, il avait allumé sa télévision. Evidemment, le visage de son supérieur avait apparu sur son écran, un sourire impeccable sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants face à l'invité du soir. Yann se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'insulter, à quoi bon de toutes manières ? La haine. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour lui à ce moment, pour ce qu'il faisait de lui.

Devant les caméras, Martin semblait tout à fait naturel, d'une proximité amicale avec ses journalistes, des blagues pour le public et un visage enfantin qui rassurerait n'importe qui. Comment un personne pouvait-elle être aussi différente dans la réalité. C'était terriblement déroutant. Si tout le monde connaissait son réel visage, ce côté sombre et joueur, l'aimeraient-ils toujours autant ? Yann se sentait con. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir été une cible, manipulable au gré des envies d'un autre, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était à ce moment même. Encore, si il avait été le seul, mais d'après les dires de Valentine et Hugo, c'était régulier pour le brun. Un gamin jouait avec lui, et le pire c'est qu'il y arrivait.

La poivre et sel prit dans ses mains son portable et joua nerveusement avec lui sans pour autant le déverrouiller. Il savait que la voix de Valentine le rassurerait, mais il n'avait pas envie de la déranger.

Le générique de la fin de l'émission le tira un bref instant de sa crise de nerf et il éteignit sa télévision brusquement, pour se laisser retomber sur son canapé-lit. Yann se dissuada de décapsuler une nouvelle bière. Il fixait son plafond, pensant qu'il devrait bientôt le repeindre, et ferma ses paupières avec force pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Une notification l'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux et il la regarda en priant pour ne pas que le nom de son patron apparaisse. Un moment de joie et nostalgie coula dans son corps lorsqu'il vit le nom de sa mère s'afficher.

Sa mère se sentait seule, mais elle n'osait pas l'appeler car elle avait toujours l'impression de le déranger. Après le départ de Yann vers la capitale, son autre fils était resté avec elle, mais il y a quelques mois il avait emménagé dans la région voisine. À la retraite et veuve, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Plusieurs fois, Yann lui avait proposé de venir sur Paris, mais à chaque fois, elle déclinait la proposition, toujours par peur de l'ennuyer et parce que les transports l'angoissaient.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à l'unique femme de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'un jour, elle ne serait plus la bienvenue dans son cœur et sa vie ? Une mère c'est cette personne qui reste avec vous en s'oubliant elle-même. Qui croit en vos choix, en vos bêtises, qui sourit tristement car elle voit que vous grandissez mais qui vous fait promettre d'avoir besoin d'elle encore longtemps. Sa mère avait été la bouée de sauvetage qu’il avait longtemps tenu à bout de bras, son équilibre. La personne qui lui rappelait à quel point le monde avait besoin de lui et certainement celle qui croyait en lui plus que quiconque ne pouvait le faire. Yann n'oubliait jamais leurs éclats de rires mélangés qui formaient la plus douce des mélodies, son odeur lorsque les cauchemars venaient briser ses nuits, son sourire qui le faisait sourire davantage. Leurs soirées à regarder les étoiles qui dominaient le ciel noir, étaient les plus belles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre. Le regard de sa mère, fière, lorsqu'il avait eu ses diplômes et sa voix quand la colère la gagnait pour disparaître aussi vite qu'elle arrivait.

 

_"Rappelle-moi qui je suis, pourquoi je suis en vie. Rappelle-moi qui je suis, ce que je m'étais promis."_

 

Ils avaient été unis lorsque la mort avait frappé à leur porte, ne laissant aucune chance pour s'échapper, pour emporter leur mari et père sans un mot. Jamais Yann n'abandonnerait sa mère. Il ne pouvait juste pas l'imaginer, même si il était conscient que parfois l'éloignement pouvait la blesser.

Le savoyard s'en voulait. Alors il l'appela, et ses soucis devinrent plus doux, plus lointains. Il s'endormit lentement, apaisé par la voix chaude féminine et l'alcool qui noyait ses inquiétudes.

La matinée suivante fut calme au bureau, Yann faisait équipe avec Hugo et cette fois, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus chaude. Elle était toujours cordiale et détachée mais beaucoup plus agréable que la première fois. Les deux hommes se perdaient parfois et rigolaient sincèrement. Yann sentait de temps à autres le regard du blond sur lui et il avait le sentiment qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais n'osait pas le questionner. Comme lorsqu'on sait que les temps sont durs mais qu'on a du mal à demander des nouvelles, par peur de plonger dans un cercle trop privé. Alors, le poivre et sel lui souriait en espérant que ses sourires et ses yeux feraient comprendre que ça allait. Que ça pourrait être pire.

Le nom du co-producteur semblait avoir été oublié par toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elles faisaient attentivement attention à ne pas prononcer les deux syllabes interdites et Yann n'avait pu ne pas le remarquer. Il faisait l'autruche, se plongeant comme un dingue dans les documents sur lesquels il travaillait, pour oublier le visage et les actions du brun. Autant tétanisé qu'excité lorsqu'il repensait aux baisers électrisants le long de sa nuque, il fermait brièvement les yeux pour se recentrer et l'espace autour de lui arrêtait de tanguer. Et ça allait mieux. De toutes façons, ça devait le faire, il lui restait plusieurs semaines.

 **\- Regarde ça !** , dit Hugo en tournant son écran d'ordinateur vers Yann.  
**\- Tu es sérieusement en train de regarder des vidéos de chaton au boulot ?** , rigola le quarantenaire.  
**\- Faut bien s'amuser un peu, les temps sont longs.**

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Le surfeur avait raison, depuis que les élections étaient terminées, c'était devenu un peu plus calme dans les locaux de Bangumi. Même si il y avait toujours des informations à traiter et des sujets sur lesquels travailler, l'ambiance était plus cool et lente. L'envie d'être en vacances prenait peu à peu tout le monde et les discussions sur les différentes destinations de voyage allaient de bon train. Les journalistes laissaient un peu plus la main aux stagiaires et Yann ne pouvait que se réjouir. Il aimait faire ça.

Quentin s'installa avec eux pour donner le montage final. Il s'amusait à bouder le stagiaire car Yann n'avait pas voulu lui donner un morceau de sa tarte aux framboises. Le monteur parlait de Yann à Hugo en faisant exprès de ne pas le nommer directement, pour faire semblant qu'il n'était pas à quelques centimètres d'eux. Le blond rigolait de leur petit jeu comique en levant ses yeux au ciel.

 **\- Quentin...**  
**\- Oh, j'entends une voix très très lointaine. Tu entends aussi Hugo ?** , répondit-il de manière beaucoup trop théâtrale.  
**\- Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu peux pas bouder Papy Barthès.**  
**\- Si, si, je peux !**  
**\- Ah tu m'entends maintenant ? C'est une bonne chose.**  
**\- Non, non, j'entends rien.**

Yann s'approcha de lui en mimant des yeux doux pour essayer de le faire craquer, ce qui réussit sans grande difficulté. Quentin lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule plein d'affection avant de rigoler doucement.

 **\- J'ai chaud** , se plaignit Hugo, en passant sa main sur son front perlé de sueur.

Yann approuva, son t-shirt gris souris lui collant à la peau du dos. C'était une chaleur étouffante qui semblait embraser chaque corps qui osait s'aventurer dehors. À chaque début de canicule, on pouvait entendre les parisiens se plaindre encore plus et les rues bétonnées se liquéfier sous leurs pas. L'air brûlait les poumons et chaque coin d'ombre devenait un lieu saint où tout le monde se pressait.

Hugo tourna son visage vers le ventilateur qui n'avait pas été éteint depuis le matin. Il tirait la langue comme un chien de manière hilarante pour tenter de se rafraîchir.

 **\- Bon, c'est l'heure de la story Instagram !**  
**\- Les jeunes de nos jours** , rigola Valentine derrière lui.  
**\- Je suis sur, tu es jalouse de ma célébrité.**  
**\- À part pour des jeunes filles aux hormones florissantes, tu n'es une star pour personne mon petit.**

La remarque de la brune provoqua l'hilarité générale de la table, Hugo relevant d'un air fier son menton pour montrer qu'il n'était pas touché. Il s'amusait à parler devant son téléphone et filmait ses collègues qui se cachaient pour ne pas apparaître à l'écran en lui donnant des noms d'oiseaux.

La petite assemblée parlait joyeusement et préparait leur soirée. Il avait été décidé d'aller voir un match de foot dans un bar peu connu de Paris où ils savaient qu'ils allaient être tranquilles. Les journalistes et leurs collègues se retrouvaient souvent entre les quatres murs de la cave pour boire et rire librement, le patron étant devenu peu à peu un ami. Ils s'amusaient à se défier aux babyfoot et flipper et le perdant payait sa tournée, le tout dans une ambiance enfantine.

Etienne avait proposé à Yann de les accompagner pour lui faire découvrir ce merveilleux endroit. Au début, le poivre et sel avait un peu hésité mais sous les regards pressants de ses collègues, il avait fini par craquer.

Il était heureux. C'était certainement assez con, mais il se sentait enfin bien. Comme il avait enchaîné les petits boulots ou alors, des peu passionnants, il n'avait jamais réellement créé de liens avec ses collègues. Et même si ici il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire, il avait le sentiment profond d'avoir noué quelque chose de fort avec eux, avec une rapidité étonnante. Yann aimait rire avec eux, partager leurs anecdotes, même avec Hugo avec lequel ça semblait s'adoucir. Donc oui, il pouvait se sentir bien et heureux. Il espérait secrètement qu'il resterait un peu plus que ses deux mois de base, qu'on lui proposerait un renouvellement pour encore quelques temps. Il en avait envie en plus profond de lui.

Valentine embarqua Quentin sous son bras pour le forcer à laisser les garçons tranquilles, le nez dans leurs ordinateurs. L'intervention de Hugo était quasiment complète et il manquait juste la relecture de Martin ou de Laurent. Yann n'eut pas besoin de demander, cela semblait être une évidence pour Hugo que ça soit à lui d'aller le faire valider par le brun. Le savoyard le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux sans un mot, ses yeux exprimant sans soucis ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute.

Tous ses collègues partirent sur le plateau, le laissant seul à sa table pour travailler. Ils l'avertirent de les rejoindre après le tournage de l'émission au bar pour le match. Yann appréciait travailler seul, ça lui permettait de se retrouver avec ses pensées et ses idées. Comme le travail en tant que stagiaire n'était pas débordant, il avait prit l'initiative de monter un dossier sur un sujet qui l'intéressait. D'abord pour pouvoir montrer ses capacités de journaliste, puis pour avoir l'avis de ses homologues sur sa rédaction. Son dossier s'interessait aux enfants dans les conflits mondiaux, principalement dans ceux du Moyen-Orient.

Yann n'avait jamais eu un amour très développé pour les enfants. Il n'en avait jamais réellement voulu d'ailleurs, les appréciant quelques heures chez les autres, mais appréciant plus encore de les rendre à la fin. Parfois, il se demandait si ça faisait de lui une personne inhumaine et égoïste. Sa mère lui disait que c'était dans la logique des choses, d'avoir une descendance, qu'il lui ferait de magnifiques et intelligents petits-enfants. Yann lui répondait alors que ce n'était juste pas dans sa logique à lui. Il pouvait entendre son cœur se briser un peu, elle était triste de l'entendre dire ça et elle murmurait qu'il était encore jeune et que ça viendrait en temps voulu.

Il se reconcentra sur le passage qu'il avait écrit pendant les deux heures précédentes. Les locaux de Bangumi s'étaient vidés peu à peu et il ne restait à présent que quelques personnes avec lui.  
L'heure de rejoindre le reste de la troupe arriva et il décida de prendre le temps de fumer une cigarette sur le toit de l'immeuble avant de partir. Yann ne se lassait pas de cette vue où il se sentait comme le maître de la ville de lumière.

**\- Yann ?**

La voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui glaça les os. Il se retourna pour découvrir Martin derrière lui qui le fixait malgré le soleil qui pénétrait dans ses yeux pour leur donner une couleur ambrée.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que vous restiez aussi tard** , murmura son supérieur doucement.  
**\- J'allais partir. On m'attend.**  
**\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez au bar avec les autres. Ils m'ont proposé par politesse, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre mal à l'aise.**

Yann rigola nerveusement en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient un peu sur son nez. "Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre mal à l'aise", ça semblait pourtant être le jeu favori du brun.

L'air semblait être devenu glacial autour d'eux, pétrifiant chacun de leurs membres malgré la chaleur ambiante. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, se contentant juste de fixer l'autre en silence. Le quarantenaire, impatient de s'enfuir, pris l'initiative de quitter l'endroit, mais Martin posa avec précipitation sa main sur son avant-bras. Ce bref et inattendu contact brûla Yann qui le fusilla du regard. Le producteur enleva aussi rapidement qu'il le put sa main et retenu son souffle avant de parler de nouveau.

 **\- Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé,** sa voix se coupa devant le regard interrogateur du plus âgé. **J'ai agi à l'envers. J'aimerais vous inviter à boire un verre.**  
**\- Oh mais vous savez demander en plus ? Non mais parce que la dernière fois, j'ai été un peu forcé.**  
**\- C'était très maladroit. Pardonnez-moi. J'avais peur que vous refusiez, je voulais vous surprendre.**  
**\- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer.**  
**\- Jouer ?**

Yann manqua de s'étouffer. Il sentait ses mains piquer, des claques allaient se perdre.

**\- Oui. Je sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu. Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout avoir ? Que vous êtes irrésistible ? Détrompez-vous. J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire. Donc foutez-moi la paix.**

Le silence fut soudain plus lourd autour d'eux, la réponse du poivre et sel claquant dans l'air nauséabond. Martin ne disait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol et il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. On aurait dit un enfant.

**\- Si vous vouliez vraiment que je vous laisse tranquille, pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire hier, dans les archives ? Le jeu n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire pourtant.**

Yann se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le brun venait de marquer un point. Il devait rebondir rapidement. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rapprochait un peu plus Martin de la victoire. Mais quelle était la récompense ?

 **\- Vous m'avez pris au piège. Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'obtenir ce que vous voulez sans me prendre au piège. C'est d'une tristesse,** lança Yann.  
**\- Et si je vous avais demandé l'autorisation ?**  
**\- Je ne vous l'aurais pas donnée.**

Un sourire espiègle se nicha au coin des lèvres de Martin, ce qui agaça davantage Yann. La timidité et l'admiration avait pris la fuite depuis quelques jours déjà et la déception coulait dans ses veines. Lui qui était tant admiratif de la carrière de son supérieur, tout ça s'était envolé.

**\- Moi je pense que si.**

Ils s'étaient rapprochés sans même s'en rendre compte, d'une proximité toxique. Martin plongea ses yeux caramels dans ceux du plus vieux.

- **Vous êtes tellement certain de réussir ce que vous voulez, que ça en est pathétique.**

Yann était d'une confiance tellement déconcertante que même lui en était surpris. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas une nouvelle fois, il voulait se convaincre.

**\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, sachez-le.**

Le reporter fit un petit pas en avant, pour rapprocher encore un peu plus leurs deux corps. L'électricité vagabondait entre les deux hommes et le temps donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté pour laisser les oiseaux regarder cette scène de joutes verbales.

Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées et leurs souffles chauds cognaient sur le visage de l'autre. La cigarette au bout des doigts de Yann s'était totalement consumée, la faible étincelle orangée lui brûlant les extrémités. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne sentit même pas la brûlure et le son sourd du tube s'écrasant sur sol.

Sans un mot et les yeux se combattant comme le feu et la glace, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se frôler lentement. Avant que Martin ne puisse prendre l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser pour enfin unir leurs visages, Yann se retira d'un mouvement sec. Un courant d'air se glissa entre leurs têtes, claquant sur leurs joues rosies par l'adrénaline de la situation.

 **\- Vous ne m'obtiendrez pas** , siffla le savoyard au creux de son oreille.

Il observa la mâchoire du brun se contracter sous la frustration, et quitta l'immeuble, le bruit de ses pas brisant le silence.

Yann accéléra le pas dans les escaliers et son souffle lui revint lorsqu'il arriva sur le trottoir. Il remplit de cet air nouveau ses poumons, tel un nouveau né. Il était fier. Il avança, porté par la confiance, dans la rue et il pouvait sentir l'ombre haute de Martin dans son dos. Yann avait envie de hurler sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il souriait juste. Un faible instant, l'envie de se perdre contre les lèvres de son supérieur l'avait conquis, mais par chance il avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits. Heureusement pour lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bar, les sourires de ses collèges finirent par le convaincre. Il avait fait le bon choix. Malgré les vibrations de son téléphone dans sa poche de jean, il savoura sa bière avec plaisir et il se laissa gagner par l'ambiance joyeuse qui l'entourait oubliant le visage de Martin et son cœur qui cognait trop fort dans sa cage thoracique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bon je sais je devais poster dimanche mais vu que le chapitre est prêt, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire que je ne sais pas quand exactement sera poster le prochain, pendant le week-end c'est sur, mais quel jour, idk.. 
> 
> Bref, bref, encore le blabla de d'habitude, j'espère que cette suite vous plait ET OUI, enfin un peu d'actions (la lenteur de cette fiction, on va jamais arriver au bout haha). Yann, mon héros.
> 
> J'attends vos petits avis avec impatience! ici, sur twitwi ou sur mon CC : https://curiouscat.me/mindsofgeorge
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	7. Besoin d'air.

Valentine s'accrocha un peu plus au bras du poivre et sel, les pas incertains et l'esprit retourné. Son rire se cassait contre les murs de la ruelle étroite, rythmé par le bruit de ses pas claquant sur les pavés. Yann et elle avait profité de la douce chaleur nocturne pour rentrer à pied, bien trop joyeux pour vouloir se séparer. Ils rigolaient d'une même voix en se supportant et ils ne pouvaient qu'apprécier cette petite balade.

Ils avaient quitté les autres depuis une bonne demi-heure et ils étaient encore loin de l'appartement du plus âgé. Les deux journalistes n'avaient aucunement envie de dormir et ne voulaient pas se décoller, Yann ayant peur que la jolie brune ne tombe. Elle avait bu quelques verres de trop et se laissait aller à quelques confidences mêlées à des plaintes étouffées. Valentine avait besoin de parler. Son couple ne tenait qu'à un fil et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elles était des réponses que lui apporté Yann.

\- Comment t'as su que t'étais gay toi ?, demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix partait dans les graves.  
\- Je sais pas je l'ai juste toujours su.   
\- Je crois que je vais le quitter...  
\- Dis pas ça Valentine, t'as juste trop bu.  
\- Je te jure. J'y pense tu vois, beaucoup beaucoup. Puis il y a elle. Elle est tellement belle. Je peux pas rester avec lui alors que je pense qu'à elle tu vois ? Nan, nan, c'est pas du tout correct.   
\- Tu es bourée Val, t'inquiète pas ça ira mieux demain.   
\- D'un point de vue technique, on est demain. Tôt, mais demain.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle avait glissé légèrement sur un dalle de pierre. Elle rigola encore, l'alcool la faisant délirer.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle m'aime pas.   
\- Qui ?   
\- Bah Lilia, tu sais, Lilia. Elle est belle en plus. Elle m'aimera jamais.   
\- Valentine, calme-toi, murmura Yann alors que l'alcool s'atténuait dans son sang au fil des minutes.   
\- Mais tu comprends pas Yann, elle hurlait presque, elle est tellement belle et elle m'aimera jamais !

Elle sanglotait à present, le reflet des lampadaires sur refletant dans ses larmes. Ça illuminait son visage de faible instant. Ses pleurs ressemblaient plus à des hoquets et Yann ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour arrêter sa crise.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle t'apprecie, tu es une magnifique et brillante femme.  
\- Tu crois ?, ses larmes s'étaient un peu arrêtées de couler.  
\- Mais oui.   
\- Je vais l'appeler ! Comme ça elle le saura et on sera ensemble. Oui, oui, je vais faire ça !

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et arriva après la troisième tentative de le dévérouiller. Yann essayait de le lui prendre, mais la brune était déterminée à faire sa déclaration à la jeune journaliste. Il attrapa enfin l'appareil de Valentine alors qu'elle tapait du pied en se plaignant pour que le savoyard lui rendonne son téléphone.

\- C'est pas sérieux, tu vas le regretter crois moi.  
\- Et comment je fais moi pour lui dire ?   
\- D'abord tu règles ton couple, puis on verra pour le cas Lilia.   
\- Tu crois qu'elle m'aimera ?

Yann hocha une nouvelle fois sa tête avant de la rependre contre lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement du stagiaire et Valentine lui demanda timidement si elle pouvait dormir chez lui, car elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule dans cet état.

Le plus âgé des deux lui prêta une vieux t-shirt pour être un peu plus confortable et elle garda son jean. Ils se mirent dans le lit mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir à eux. Il y eut un moment de flottement reposant, puis leurs rires innondèrent la pièce sans qu'ils n'en sachent la cause.

\- Martin n'est pas venu te voir aujourd'hui ?

Yann ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant mettre un morceau de Passenger pour les bercer doucement. Il prit son temps en espérant interieurement que Valentine trop alcolisée, oublierait sa question. Mais Valentine même avec un coup dans le nez, n'oubliait jamais rien.

\- Yann ?   
\- Disons que... c'est un compliqué.

Même dans la pénombre, le savoyard pu distinguer les sourcils froncés de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?, souffla-t-elle parfaitement lucide.  
\- On a parlé et...  
\- Et ?   
\- Je crois qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser.  
\- Pardon ?, hurla-t-elle en se redressant dans le lit pour allumer la petite lampe sur la table de chevet.

Yann se redressa à son tour après avoir poussé une plainte à cause de la lumière. Il lui raconta brièvement les nouveaux évènements en oubliant volontairement le moment dans les archives, bien trop gêné pour en parler.

\- C'est du harcelement ça ! Il n'a pas le droit, tu m'entends ? Il, n'a, pas, le, droit, dit Valentine en découpant avec soin chaque mot de sa dernière phrase.   
\- C'est mon patron...  
\- Et ? C'est pas une raison, ok ? Tu dois en parler à Laurent !   
\- Et perdre mon poste de stagiaire ? Certainement pas.

Elle hurla dans ses mains avant de regarder dans le blanc des yeux son hôte.

\- Tu peux pas te laisser faire ok ? C'est pas normal. Tu es peut-être stagiaire mais il n'a pas à se comporter comme ça avec toi. Hors de question que je laisse faire ça. Il joue tout le temps à ce petit jeu, quel connard.   
\- Val', laisse tomber. Je vais gérer ça tout seul.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de tendresse. Valentine lui fit part de sa tristesse avant de lui avouer qu'avant Martin n'était pas comme ça. Elle l'avait connu rapidement avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre. C'était un homme gentil et bienveillant avec tout le monde, réservé et sans prise de tête. Il avait tellement changé depuis quelques années. Hugo lui avait dit que parfois, même-lui, ne le reconnaissait pas. Il n'aimait pas Martin quand il était entouré, comme s'il devait prouver à tout le monde qu'il savait tout contrôler. Les seuls moments où il retrouvait son ami de jeunesse, c'était lorsqu'ils allaient se balader tous les deux sur le bord de la plage ou pour rencontrer les vagues dévastatrices avec leurs planches.

Yann se plongea dans ses pensées un bref instant avant de reprendre à voix haute.

\- Je vais l'éviter.  
\- Personne n'évite Martin, Yann.   
\- Mais vous êtes là, vous, ça va allait.

La brune cala sa tête contre l'épaule du stagiaire, sans aucune gêne. Ils avaient juste besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Les mots étaient de nouveau silencieux, mais dans le fond, chacun préférait cette conversation silencieuse.

\- Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?, interrogea Valentine après un long moment.   
\- Evidemment.   
\- Parfois je me déteste. Je veux dire, sérieusement tu vois. J'ai l'impression d'échouer toujours.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es une brillante journaliste ?   
\- Je voudrais être chose que ça. J'adore le journalisme, la rencontre avec les autres, c'est mon devoir de montrer ce qu'on refuse de rendre visible. Mais parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'il me manque un truc. Ma vie sentimentale est en miette, ça fait des mois que j'ai pas vu mes parents. J'ai envie d'un enfant je crois, mais je peux pas à cause de la vie que je mène.

Yann l'entendit essuyer une larme.

\- J'envisage de prendre une pause. Pour essayer de me retrouver. Oui, une pause ça va me faire du bien. La quanrantaine va arriver et je vais être toute seule.   
\- On vit avec tu sais, rigola nerveusement le poivre et sel.  
\- Merde, pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.  
\- Puis tu pourras prendre ma place avec les autres journalistes.

Yann ne répondit pas, l'idée d'être journaliste au sein de la rédaction de Bangumi ne lui déplaisait pas, mais savoir qu'il devrait croiser son supérieur tous les jours, le refroidissait.

\- On verra.

Puis, la journaliste lui murmura qu'ils devraient peut-être dormir un peu, pour pouvoir tenir debout le lendemain. Ils sombrèrent quelques instants après dans les bras de Morphée, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

  
La matinée fut extrêmement longue. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil, Yann avait d'immenses poches violacées sous ses yeux clairs qui ne pouvaient passer inarperçue. Valentine avait tenté d'arrangé un peu son teint avec un maquillage un peu plus chargé que d'ordinaire, mais elle parraissait toujours épuisaient. Aucun des deux ne comptaient le nombre de tasse de café qu'ils buvaient, mais le chiffre était conséquent.

Les deux se retenaient de bailler sous les regards amusés de leurs collègues qui demandaient ce qu'il avait fait de leur nuit, tout en sachant que la réponse était « rien ».

Ce jour là, Yann faisait équipe avec Azzeddine. Ils n'avaient jamais eu encore l'occasion de travailler ensemble, mais le journaliste était une personne calme et très ouverte. Il lui avait laisser faire ses propres recherches pour les intégrer dans la chronique du soir. Azzeddine envisageait même de demander à Laurent si il pouvait l'emmener sur le terrain dès lundi prochain, pour l'accompagner à une conférence des Insoumis.

Il y eut un silence dans les bureaux ouverts. Martin venait d'arriver pour donner à tout le monde les dernières directives avant les répétitions du soir. Chacun écoutait attentivement, et Yann ne put s'empêcher de baisser un peu sa tête vers son ordinateur pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun.

Lorsque le reporter arrêta de parler, il ne quitta pas immédiatement la pièce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Je pars après l'émission pour faire un reportage sur les affrontements aux USA, entre les forces de l'orde et les population noires. J'ai envie de retrouver un peu le terrain. Yann, je vous emmène avec moi. Rien de mieux que le terrain pour apprendre.

Sa voix était très calme, et Yann ressentit les regards de ses collègues sur lui et plus particulièrement celui de son supérieur. Il croisa les yeux de Valentine qui avait la bouche entre-ouverte visiblement choquée de la proposition de Martin. Le poivre et sel remarqua le visage fermé et les traits durs de Hugo, qui fusillait du regard son ami et patron. Puis, doucement, la bulle sembla s'éclater autour de lui et le bruit ambiant et habituel du bureau s'installer de nouveau.

Hugo arriva à ses côtés d'un pas rapide et ferme, visiblement énervé par le petit jeu de son ami de longue date.

\- T'inquiète pas je vais aller lui parler. Il faut qu'il arrête ça tout de suite.

Yann avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé et il suivit du regard le surfeur s'éloigner en direction du bureau de Martin. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ce gars là ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Il avait le sentiment de tourner en rond, de toujours rejouer les mêmes scènes, de revivre les mêmes instants et angoisses. Martin lui faisait vivre un enfer et malgré son vécu et les années qui s'accumulaient, jamais Yann n'avait connu pareille situation.

Lui qui pensait avoir été assez ferme la veille, il s'était planté en beauté. Il espérait de tout son être que Hugo réussirait à changer la situation car il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire prendre au piège par le brun.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son ordinateur mais ses pensées étaient bien trop agitées. La fatigue qui le poursuivait depuis le matin avait disparue pour laisser une sensation d'étouffement s'installer en lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître la chemise bleue du journaliste blond, dans son champ de vision. Hugo avait le regard désolé et jouait avec ses mains nerveusement. C'était mauvais signe.

\- J'ai rien pu faire. Il est totalement bordé et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant quand il est comme ça. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.   
\- C'est pas grave, murmura Yann en tentant maladroitement de cacher son malaise.   
\- Ça va aller ?, demanda Hugo l'air sincère.   
\- Oui, oui.   
\- Bon, je dois y aller. Martin m'a dit que tu pouvais rentrer te préparer et faire ta valise. Il viendra en taxi vers 22h30 pour que vous preniez votre avion. Bon courage, Yann. Puis si t'as besoin appelle-moi.

Yann le salua et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il était épuisé de cette situation et il se maudissait chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir pris ce stage. Tant pis pour sa carrière. Il aurait voulu revenir quelques mois en arrière.

Il quitta rapidement les locaux, car il avait l'impression d'étouffer un peu plus chaque seconde et fuma trois cigarettes d'affilés pour brûler un peu plus ses poumons. La nicotine n'arrivait même pas à le calmer. Quand il entra dans son appartement, il jeta la première valise qui lui tomba entre les mains, pour la pousser sur le lit et la douce odeur de Valentine s'envola dans l'air de la pièce. Il mettait ses affaires en boule, prit de contrôle par la férocité de se haine envers son supérieur, essayant tant bien que mal de faire des calculs pour savoir le nombreux de vêtements dont il avait besoin. Il s'énerva contre sa petite valise lorsqu'elle commença à lui resister, avec plus de résistance que lui en avait pour Martin.

Il insulta un bon nombre de fois le brun, sa valise, lui-même et accourut à sa fenêtre pour humer l'air parisien. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, raisonner et se prouver qu'il valait mieux que tout ça. Il ne devait pas juste subir cette situation, non, il devait la maîtrise et devenir acteur.

\- Putain, mais quel connard !, hurla-t-il à bout de force avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, en fermant ses yeux pour éviter que les larmes ne perlent sur son visage.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il fut rester recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se soupçonna même d'avoir un peu dormir, mais le bruit de sa sonnette qui cognait dans son crâne, ne lui laissa aucun échappatoire. Il se releva mollement, prit lentement sa valise et sa veste et avança d'un pas lourd vers son entrée.

Il pestait intérieurement mais son comportement docile fit sourire Martin, qui se referma quelques instant plus tard.

\- Cachez votre joie surtout, ironisa le plus jeune.

Yann ne répondit même pas.

\- Bien, le séjour risque d'être long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frappez-moi, décapitez-moi, faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous me suivez un peu sur Twitter vous devez savoir que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi d'écrire, en ce moment. J'arrive même pas à suivre Q.. Donc voici un minuscule chapitre dont j'ai assez honte parce qu'il est vraiment tout petit et pas du tout corrigé. 
> 
> Le prochain (quand il arrivera) sera plus long car il va être sur le séjour complet de Martin et Yann.
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous et je m'excuse vraiment de pas savoir garder le rythme. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	8. Révélations

Il mit en veille l'écran tactile incrusté dans le siège devant lui. Son film venait de se terminer et c'était le cœur serré qu'il avait lu jusqu'à la fin, le générique. La voleuse de livres, un film poignant, destructeur et qui le laissait à chaque fois songeur. Yann avait l'habitude de lire chaque nom qui avait participé aux films qu'il visionnait. C'était un peu étrange, il l'accordait, mais c'était ainsi, comme par respect pour le long travail de chacun.

Il souffla. Il était tard pour son corps et beaucoup de passagers dormaient dans l'appareil. Lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Déjà parce que l'avion avait tendance à lui créer des inquiétudes, mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de néfaste pour lui.

Le savoyard passa doucement sa main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue et reprit une longue inspiration avant de fermer ses yeux une fraction de seconde. Il devait dormir, sinon il allait tomber en arrivant sur le continent américain. Sa tête glissa un peu sur le côté gauche et se retrouva confronté au visage du brun à côté de lui.

Martin dormait, la bouche entrouverte et le visage détendu. La douce et faible lumière verte des issues de secours se reflétait sur sa peau lisse. Il semblait presque irréel. Yann ne put s'empêche d'être attendri par cette vision. Son supérieur paraissait sage et innocent, bien loin de la personne qu'il était dans la réalité lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient de nouveau. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux clos et le poivre et sel se maudissait intérieurement d'aimer ce qu'il voyait.

Pour oublier cette chaleur qui se formait lentement dans le bas de son estomac, il se replongea dans les mauvais souvenirs liés à son patron.

Après être rentré dans le taxi, le silence avait été glacial et seule la radio occupait l'espace clos. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient échangé le moindre mot et Yann en fut ravi. Si Martin lui avait adressé la parole avec sa voix pleine de gloire, il aurait été capable de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il le jurait. Alors ils avaient rejoint Paul, le JRI, qui les attendait déjà à l'aéroport. Le reporter et le caméraman avaient parlé pendant une bonne heure, tandis que Yann restait un peu en arrière. Il espérait qu'un problème survienne et que le vol soit annulé, pour qu'il puisse retrouver la chaleur de son appartement qui lui manquait déjà. Mais le vol était bien à l'heure.

Ils avaient tous les trois des places attitrées et Paul se retrouvait un peu en retrait, quelques rangées en arrière des deux autres hommes. Martin et Yann étaient ensembles, et le brun avait pris sans demander la place près du hublot. Yann avait espéré l'avoir, pour avoir une échappatoire si nécessaire.

Le repas avait été servis une heure après le décollage. Un plateau, avec une sorte de purée collante et une tranche de poulet fade, un yaourt sans sucre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il s'était écoulé cinq heures depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la terre, mais Yann avait le sentiment que cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d’heures.

Il se redressa un peu sur son siège inconfortable et se murmura qu'il devait encore tenir quelques heures. Il détestait toujours autant l'avion malgré ses nombreux voyages.

Le quarantenaire se força à fermer encore ses yeux, priant Morphée de venir l'engloutir vers le monde merveilleux du sommeil, mais le Dieu ne vint pas lui offrir ses bras.

Yann se sentait tomber, laisser pour mort dans un univers froid et sombre. Sa vie s'effilait un peu plus autour de lui, glissant entre ses doigts comme le sable d'une plage bretonne. Des échos de voix s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, celle de sa mère, celle de son père. Une musique douce, lointaine, s'intensifiait peu à peu prenant doucement la place de ses parents. Une main lui saisissant le bras, le tirant un peu contre un corps flou. Il était touché de partout, il avait envie de fuir autant que de se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Des bribes de ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient et il devenait spectateur de sa propre vie. Il redécouvrait ses -nombreux- échecs. Martin et son ancien compagnon qui s'embrassaient, une odeur de fumée tout autour de lui. Il prenait feu, sa vie prenait feu. Sa respiration se faisait rare, il suffoquait. Il voulait crier, redevenir maître de lui-même, de son Destin. Il n'y arrivait pas. Puis une voix recommençait à sonner dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant vibrer de l'intérieur, suivit de faibles tintements qui semblaient de plus en plus proches. Et cette voix familière qui l'appelait encore.

\- ...Yann... Yann?

Le poivre et sel sursauta et inspira profondément, comme s'il avait reçu un puissant coup dans l'estomac.

\- Vous allez mieux ?, demanda son voisin et supérieur, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Yann reprit peu à peu ses esprits, regardant rapidement autour de lui. La lumière était éclatante et les consignes de sécurité bipaient dans l'habitacle. Martin, toujours le regard vif, avait sa main sur son avant-bras et ne cessait de le regarder. Il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Le plus âgé affirma que ça allait d'un hochement de tête et offrit un faible sourire au brun.

\- Attachez-vous, on va bientôt atterrir.

Les turbulences arrivèrent quelques minutes après, secouant le corps de Yann encore tremblotant de son cauchemar. Il relâcha sa respiration et ses muscles en sentant l'avion rouler sur la piste. Tout allait mieux.

Le reste se passa relativement vite, le temps de retrouver ses valises, de vérifier les adresses et leurs emplois du temps, les trois hommes étaient déjà dans la navette pour rejoindre leur hôtel. Il était 11 heures de la matinée et la ville américaine était bien réveillée. Ils allaient directement commencer le reportage, sans prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall du petit motel, Martin se présenta dans un anglais extrêmement fluide. Le réceptionniste avait un fort accent et le savoyard ne comprenait que quelques mots dans le mélange inaudible que balançait l'homme. Il devait améliorer son anglais, il le savait.

Le brun d'un geste rapide leur montra le chemin que lui avait indiqué le réceptionniste. Paul s'arrêta au premier étage pour trouver sa chambre, tandis que Martin et Yann montaient jusqu'au second.

\- La voilà !, dit le reporter de façon enjouée et en passant le cadran de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Yann resta là, attendant que Martin lui indique le numéro de sa chambre pour qu'il aille lui aussi déposer sa valise. Après une minute, le regard perdu, le poivre et sel se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence à son supérieur. Ce dernier se retourna mollement vers lui pour l'interroger en silence.

\- C'est pour savoir ma chambre, murmura Yann.   
\- Vous y êtes.

Yann fronça des sourcils avant de reprendre :

\- Je croyais que c'était la vôtre.  
\- Aussi.

Il retenu un hoquet de surprise. Martin se foutait de lui ?

\- On va dormir dans la même chambre ? Il y a seulement un lit double, grimaça le plus vieux en essayant d'être le moins sec possible.  
\- On a un petit budget chez Bangumi.   
\- Bien. Je vais aller dormir avec Paul alors.  
\- Il a un lit simple.   
\- Comme par hasard, souffla nerveusement Yann.  
\- Ça va ? Vous allez quand même survivre pendant cette nuit ?

Yann sentit son poing se serra, mais se força à le relâcher. Il ne dit rien et posa sa valise dans le coin avant de s'asseoir sur le côté droit du lit, pour juger le matelas.

\- Je prends ce côté.

Martin hocha la tête en ne dissimulant pas son sourire et son air fier.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

On toqua à la porte et le quarantenaire en fut plus que ravi. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul avec Martin.

Paul passa leur porte et sifflant face à la chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse que la sienne. Martin et lui rigolèrent quelques minutes, se moquant gentiment de leur tête respective.

Puis ils partirent ensemble pour déjeuner un morceau, la faim leur tordant le ventre. "On travaille toujours mieux le ventre plein" ajouta Paul.

Ils trouvèrent un petit dinner, à la carte alléchante. Le JRI et le co-fondateur prirent un brunch, avec deux cafés. Leurs assiettes étaient bien garnies, avec egg muffin, un peu de cheddar, des pancakes accompagnés d'une confiture à la myrtille. Yann, lui, s'était laissé tenter par un bagel au saumon et cream cheese citronné, ainsi qu'un café allongé. Le silence régnait à table, chacun étant bien trop occupé à savourer son repas.

Ils discutèrent de la tournure de leur week-end. Ils voulaient rencontrer des personnes qui avaient participé à la marche en commémoration pour les deux jeunes noirs tués le mois dernier et qui avaient vu les forces de l'ordre tirer sur cette manifestation pacifique. Martin avait réussi à prendre contact avec un homme vivant dans le quartier où les deux hommes avaient été assassinés, et il espérait pouvoir avoir son point de vue sur la situation.

Pendant cette demi-heure d'explication, Yann fut fier de côtoyer Martin Weill. Sa détermination et son implication ne faisaient pas de doute. À cet instant, le brun redevenait pour lui, son modèle et avait regagné toute son estime. Il observait avec une curiosité inattendue comment ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'il cherchait à comprendre le raisonnement de Paul, lorsqu'il se pinçait les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête, comment il se redressait sur sa chaise, en balançant son dos un coup à droite, un coup à gauche.

\- Plutôt que de m'observer Yann, avez-vous des choses à ajouter ?, lança Martin en choisissant avec attention chacun de ses mots.

Yann piqua un fard contre son gré, fauché de plein fouet par la remarque salée du journaliste. Ses mots s'entremêlèrent dans le fond de sa gorge et ne se libèrent qu'en croisant le regard rassurant du JRI.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aussi aller voir les autorités, leur forcer un peu la main pour voir sur quel pied ils dansent par ici.   
\- Mmh, c'est plutôt intéressant, ça se tente, mais faisons quand même gaffe, peu de gens sont commodes ici quand on vient parler de racisme.

Au moment de payer l'addition, le poivre et sel ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la serveuse à la caisse, papillonner des cils devant Martin, avant de prendre une voix mielleuse pour lui rendre sa monnaie. Le brun rigolait s'accoudant au comptoir en aluminium, jouant de son charme. Celui-ci dû remarquer l'agacement faussement dissimulé de son stagiaire, lui donnant l'occasion d'ajouter un commentaire dont seul lui, avait le secret.

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux.  
\- Moi ? Jamais, répondit Yann l'air confiant.

Martin rigola avant de lui tenir la porte tel un chevalier servant.

\- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner cette peine.   
\- Je sais ouvrir les portes, merci bien.  
\- Mais c'est toujours mieux quand on vous la tient, n'est-ce pas.

Yann haussa les épaules et accéléra son pas pour se rapprocher de Paul et creuser un écart avec son supérieur.

Ils avaient loué une voiture pour être un peu plus libres et pouvoir transporter le matériel pour les reportages. Martin conduisait, pour se détendre, et Paul cherchait sur le GPS, le lieu de rendez-vous avec Taylor, un jeune présent à la manifestation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Taylor était déjà là avec quelques amis. Presque de façon amicale, alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, Martin et lui se saluèrent.

Taylor avait demandé à ses amis si quelques uns voulaient participer à ce reportage pour pouvoir faire enfin entendre leur voix, alors qu'ici, elle était bien trop souvent mise sous silence. Il expliqua aux trois journalistes que même si beaucoup de personne voulaient crier l'injustice des derniers évènements, peu osaient réellement par peur des problèmes. Les conflits étaient de plus en plus nombreux et forts, et beaucoup n'avaient pas envie de se rajouter des épines dans les pieds. Alors, seul quatres autres jeunes avaient répondu à l'appel. Trois garçons et une fille, tous issus de la communauté afro-américaine. Parmi eux, il y avait le cousin de l'une des victimes et tous avaient été à la marche commémorative qui avait tourné au drame.

Après avoir installé le matériel et équipé de micro les différents intervenants, Martin commença les interviews. Il savait que beaucoup de morceaux seraient coupés au montage mais laisser la parole aux concernés étaient important pour lui.

C'était avec le cœur serré que tous écoutaient le portrait fait par le cousin du jeune tué. Le jeune âgé de seize ans livrait une description nuancée et avec beaucoup de recul. On sentait l'émotion dans sa voix qui s'écorchait au fil des minutes et des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne n'y arrivait en fait. Son cousin et son ami traversaient juste le quartier quand une alerte pour risque de cambrioleur faisant du repérage avait été envoyée à la police locale. La patrouille était arrivée, les encerclant, et lorsque son cousin avait avancé vers eux pour leur expliquer qu'ils traversaient juste, ils avaient été abattus de six balles chacun. D'après le rapport, ils auraient agi avec violence et la police avait utilisé la légitime défense.

\- Ils les ont tué parce qu'ils étaient noirs. Rien d'autre. Si ça avait des blancs, JAMAIS il n’y aurait eu cette alerte. Ils avaient 14 ans, ils faisaient rien que traverse ce quartier de riche et ils ont été tirés comme des lapins. C'est une honte, injuste, la voix du jeune mourut, cassée d'avoir trop pleuré de haine.

Ses amis passèrent leur bras réconfortants autour de lui, et un long silence les enveloppèrent. Martin tandit son micro vers Yann pour le lui donner.

\- Tu feras l'interview de Cassie, si tu comprends pas, tu me le dis.  
\- Je.. je vais passer à la télé ?  
\- Oui oui, comme ça ta maman pourra l'enregistrer et le montrer à toutes ses copines comme un trophée. Bon, tu le prends ce micro ?

Le Martin cassant était de retour. Yann prit le micro rouge emblématique de l'émission du soir, et Paul lui annonça que ça tournait.

Des fourmis lui vagabondaient dans les jambes et le quarantenaire pressa un peu plus l'appareil entre ses mains, avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Il l'interrogea en prenant, sans le faire volontairement, les mêmes mimiques que le brun, que Yann avait écouté tant de fois. Son visage était sérieux, la mâchoire serrée, hochant par intermittence la tête au fur et à mesure du récit de Cassie. Au fil des minutes, sa voix était plus sûre lorsqu'il posait ses questions et son accent moyen en anglais l'effrayait moins. Du coin de l'œil, il sentait son supérieur l'observer, mais aucun commentaire ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il le regardait juste.

L'interview dura quelques minutes, mais c'était un échange vif et pertinent. C'était ce que Yann voulait faire pour le restant de sa vie, il en était complètement certain.

Les journalistes remercièrent le groupe de jeune puis repartirent dans leur voiture de location. Paul voulait prendre des vues de la ville et alla sur la place des affrontements pour filmer Martin expliquant la situation. Yann commençait à somnoler derrière, le décalage horaire lui pesant sur les épaules. Le co-producteur dû le voir car il proposa de prendre un café pour se réveiller un peu.

Le café lui fit un bien fou, même si ce n'était qu'une impression, Yann avait le sentiment que tout allait mieux, qu'il avait retrouvé ses pleines capacités.

Ils avançaient tous les trois vers la place principale au centre de la petite ville. C'était étrangement calme. Seules les vitrines brisées des magasins et les statues couvertes de peinture, ne laissaient transparaître les combats quelques jours plus tôt. La prise de Martin fut faite rapidement, le journaliste avait l'habitude de ce genre d'intervention. Il était très professionnel.

Un policier arriva vers eux, une expression dure plaquée sur son visage. Il les interrogea froidement, mâchant ses mots tel un pitbull. Ils lui présentèrent leur carte de presse mais malgré ça, il leur demanda de partir. Martin se confronta à lui au nom de la liberté de la presse, mais Paul le calma, comprenant qu'avec ce genre de personne c'était quasiment impossible de discuter sans avoir des problèmes.

\- Je manquerai pas de le mentionner, quel con.   
\- Laisse Martin, ça sert à rien de t'énerver, lui murmurra le JRI.

Il était dix heures heure locale et le décalage commençait sérieusement à les mettre KO. Ils allaient bientôt rentrer pour être en forme le lendemain.

Yann sentit son téléphone vibrer. Un appel. Il s'excusa auprès des deux autres journalistes et s'éloigna un peu pour décrocher. C'était Marc, un de ses anciens collègue dans une autre rédaction.

\- Hey, Yann, j'ai entendu dire que t'étais aux USA !   
\- Tes sources sont bonnes, rigola le poivre et sel.  
\- Elles sont toujours bonnes voyons. Alors, t'as rencontré ce con de Trump ?   
\- Et non, pas encore.   
\- Je t'appelle parce que, même si je sais que tu es en stage chez Bangumi, d'ailleurs j'espère que ça se passe bien, et qu'ils vont certainement te proposer un truc après, j'ai peut-être un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser.   
\- Je t'écoute mon ami, dit Yann piqué par la curiosité.   
\- Voilà en gros il y a un poste qui se libère chez Le Monde, et j'ai pensé à toi. J'en ai parlé à Francis Lamarche, c'est lui qui s'occupe du recrutement et il est carrément partant. En plus t'as déjà bossé avec lui.   
\- C'est super sympa d'avoir pensé à moi.  
\- Ils t'ont proposé un truc dans la rédac' où t'es actuellement ?   
\- Non pas encore...  
\- Après je sais que tu avais super envie de travailler chez Bangumi avec Martin Weill, il est cool au fait ou c'est le tyran dont tout le monde parle ?

Yann n'osa pas répondre.

\- Bref, donc là où je veux en venir, c'est que c'est peut-être pas le truc qui te faisait le plus rêver d'aller chez Le Monde, mais c'est un bon poste avec pas mal d'évolution possible, l'équipe est cool, et t'aurais un poste quasi-direct et je pense que tu es bien au courant à quel point les bonnes places sont rares dans notre métier. Donc décide toi vite Yann.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir et je te redis dès que je peux.   
\- Ok. Bon je t'envoie les coordonnées pour le poste et d'autres infos sur lui. Bye Yann, et profite bien de ton stage.

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Le silence enveloppa Yann. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le métier de journaliste était dur et les places rares et chères, surtout quand on débarquait dans ce monde comme lui. Avoir un poste comme celui-ci posé sur un plateau d'argent avec juste besoin de dire oui pour l'obtenir, c'était très rare et c'était presque un caprice de le refuser. Mais, il savait que l'ambiance n'était pas la même qu'à Bangumi. Il aimait travailler avec Valentine, Étienne, et même Hugo. Il avait l'espoir que, peut-être, on lui proposerait un CDD. Son stage se terminait dans trois semaines et pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun sous-entendu pour une éventuelle embauche.

L'air autour de lui s'était rafraîchi et Yann remonta un peu plus son col avant de repartir vers ses collègues qu'il avait délaissé. Il ne restait que Martin qui semblait grelotter de froid.

\- Où est Paul ?   
\- Il est parti, il était trop fatigué. On prendra le prochain bus.   
\- Il arrive dans combien de temps ?   
\- Quarante minutes.

Yann tourna légèrement son visage avant de grimacer. Une brume quasiment imperceptible commençait à envelopper les deux hommes et le silence régnait en maître.

\- Je voulais vraiment vous parler.   
\- Pas moi, pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière et toutes les autres fois.

Le brun passa devant le savoyard se laissant avancer vers un banc à quelques mètres d'eux. Yann le regarda faire, d'un air méfiant, avant de lui aussi s'asseoir sur le banc en bois.

\- J'ai été vraiment con.   
\- Vous allez ja-  
\- Laissez moi finir. Je parle pas qu'avec vous. Je parle en général.

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa confession.

\- Avant, j'aimais énormément mon métier, le contact avec les autres, pouvoir partager avec mes collègues et ceux que j'admirais. J'enchainais les reportages, j'avais peu de temps pour moi et pour ma famille, mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais. C'était l'une des meilleures sensation au monde. Celle de se sentir utile, de se lever le matin avec un but. Je vous souhaite de ressentir ça, un jour. Puis, j'ai rencontré Laurent, au début j'étais timide, il m'impressionnait beaucoup. Et je crois que je suis pas le seul qu'il impressionne, il rigolait presque. On est tombé d'accord un bon nombre de fois et puis un jour, Bangumi est né. On s'est dit pourquoi pas et nous voilà aujourd'hui.

Un souffle de vent balaya ses mèches trop longues et Martin se tût un bref instant.

\- Je sais que vous me détestez. Vous êtes pas le seul. Je sais pas faire quand les gens me plaisent vraiment. Vous devez vous dire que j'essaye encore de vous manipuler ou de faire je ne sais quoi. C'est faux. Je savais juste pas comment m'y prendre. Vous êtes impressionnant Yann. Sérieusement, regardez-vous. J'ai su que j'avais envie de vous avoir dans mon lit, dès que je vous ai vu. Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là.

Yann fronçait des sourcils, toujours sur la défensive, mais il sentait son cœur se réchauffer. Martin savait s'y prendre, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus sincère. Le poivre et sel commençait à avoir confiance et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de la voix cassée et douce du journaliste. Ses yeux avaient une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

\- J'ai très vite compris comment "gérer", un peu de timidité au début, un soupçon d'humour et être imprévisible. Ça marchait souvent et je m'en contentais. J'avais pas de place pour autre chose, à part ces trucs sans lendemain ou à sens unique qui s'équilibraient je ne savais trop comment. Louis, c'est le truc parfait, sans prise de tête et c'est si simple. Puis il y a eu vous. Je suis trentenaire et j'ai pour la première fois, envisagé autre chose. C'est pas un coup de foudre hein, j'y crois pas à ces conneries. Non, mais c'est comme si j'avais reçu une claque qui me disait "mec, construis un truc et faut que ça soit avec ce gars". C'est complètement fou. C'est pour ça que je vous ai emmené ici, pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases, pour que vous puissiez me découvrir autrement.

Martin fixa le ciel gris, et Yann comprit qu'il avait fini son monologue. Il était de nouveau perdu. Ce que venait de lui dire - avouer - Martin l'avait touché, c'était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir, savoir si il faisait assez confiance à son supérieur pour peut-être envisager de recommencer leur rencontre de façon plus saine.

\- On devrait y aller, pour dormir un peu, répondit Yann après quelques minutes de silence. On en reparlera à tête reposée.

Alors Martin se leva sans résistance, avançant mécaniquement vers l'arrêt de bus en tentant de maintenir ses paupières ouvertes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ça fait un petit moment je sais, mais j'espère que ça va et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente. 
> 
> Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ici, sur twitter ou même sur CuriousCat. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


	9. Chapter 9

  
De son talon, Yann écrasa le tube de nicotine consumé en fixant l'horizon. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait voir ce paysage, la capitale de cette hauteur, entouré de tous ces bruits qui lui étaient de plus en plus familiers. Ce soir, c'était la dernière. Un peu de vacances allait faire du bien à tout le monde. Rien ne lui avait était encore proposé et la proposition pour Le Monde était toujours gelée pour lui. Il se traitait tous les jours de petit con, à attendre comme ça, quelque chose qui n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Depuis son retour des États-Unis, les semaines s'étaient écoulées avec une rapidité étourdissante. Il avait revu Martin quelques fois depuis qu'ils avaient de nouveau foulé le sol français. Ils s'étaient vu de manière plus privée et Yann n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Il était toujours hésitant, partagé entre le plaisir de leurs rendez-vous éphémères, de leurs instants complices, et ce sentiment pesant d'être "l'autre", celui qu'on cache.

Le savoyard repensa à leur première nuit, au touché glacé de Martin sur son ventre, réchauffé par les baisers doux et chaud qu'il déposait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était une belle nuit, il devait se l'avouer silencieusement.

FLASH-BACK.

La porte claqua dans son dos dans un bruit sourd. Il avait mal au crâne. Le brun n'avait encore rien dit depuis ses aveux et Yann ne savait toujours pas comment les accueillir.

Le poivre et sel serra un peu plus sa mâchoire, laissant ses yeux papillonner au rythme de l'horloge qui régnait en maître dans la chambre. Il allait faire un connerie, une immense, qui gâcherait probablement le restant de sa vie, de sa carrière, mais il n'était plus assez éveillé pour garder le contrôle.

Sans prévenir il se retourna pour faire face à Martin, le surplombant de quelques infimes centimètres. Le journaliste ne fut pas assez rapide pour comprendre la situation, que les lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid de Yann s'abattaient sur les siennes.

Le plus âgé ressentit un faible râle provenant de la gorge du brun, vibrait dans sa bouche, mais il s'en ficha. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de prendre les devant. Il voulait contrôler. Il fit basculer le parisien un peu, à cause de la force de son geste, avant de le retenir en glissant sa main dans son dos. D'un geste sec, il plaqua Martin contre le mur manquant de faire tomber la plante sur la table à côté d'eux. D'un mouvement presque bestial, il entreprit de lui enlever sa veste, et la sienne par la même occasion.

\- Yann, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande Martin la voix tremblotante d'incompréhension.   
\- C'est bien ce que tu voulais nan?  
\- Je crois qu'on -  
\- Tais-toi putain.

Yann lui mordit la lèvre pour le faire taire et un léger goût de sang se glissa contre son palet. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué le tutoiement, certainement car il n'était plus question de hiérarchie à cet instant.

Martin l'aida à enlever ses habits et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'observer. Après tout c'était juste un corps, et des corps nus, ils en avaient déjà vu d'autres.

Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour. Non, ils allaient baiser, tirer un coup, comme des animaux. Pas de tendresse, pas d'intimité. Rien de sensuel, aucun plaisir amoureux, ça allait juste être une nuit comme ça et c'était largement suffisant, pensa Yann.

Yann se cambra violemment quand les canines de Martin déposèrent leurs marques dans son cou. Il savait y faire. Puis le brun glissa sa langue vers son torse augmentant l'excitation du stagiaire, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur les bouts de chairs rosés, provoquant quelques gémissements étouffés chez Yann. Il saisit la virilité dure avant d'entreprendre quelques va et vient mécaniques fortement agréables.

Le poivre et sel le retourna pour plaquer le dos de Martin contre le matelas, pour reprendre le contrôle. Il le prit en bouche, faisant comme d'habitude, appliquant son expérience, s'adaptant au fur et à mesure des réactions du brun. Yann retenu une plainte quand les doigts du plus jeune tirèrent ses cheveux grisonnant.

Étrangement il n'avait pas envie que ça dure longtemps, il voulait juste essayer, savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec son patron.

\- Préservatif... dans mon... sac, réussit à articuler le brun, entre deux sursauts de plaisir.

Il avait décidément tout prévu, c'était un homme prévisible. Beaucoup trop prévisible.

Yann se dégagea un bref instant pour fouiller dans l'une des poches du sac à dos qu'avait prit son supérieur pour voyager. Il y en avait même plusieurs.

Il le déroula sur son sexe d'un geste rapide et habile, se dégageant un peu pour laisser Martin se préparer. Yann lui écarta un peu les cuisses avant de plonger son regard dans ses yeux caramels, attendant une autorisation silencieuse qui ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à lui être accordé.

Ses coup de reins étaient doux pour laisser le temps au brun de s'habituer un peu à sa présence, puis peu à peu, ils furent plus intenses et la chaleur de la pièce augmenta de manière significative.

Les deux hommes avaient du mal à retenir leur plaisir, tentant maladroitement de faire le moins de bruit possible. Martin agrippa les hanches du savoyard pour intensifier ses coups, savourant la chaleur qui brûlait ses entrailles.

Le plaisir ne t'attarda pas à complètement les cueillir, presque trop rapidement même, aucun des deux n'arrivant à se contrôler tel des adolescents bien trop pressés par les hormones. Mais aucun des deux n'en fit la remarque, trop essoufflés et étourdis par l'orgasme vif qui venait de les électrocuter.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Il se mordit la joue. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter ce jeu toxique, aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes, qui manquait de s'écrouler à chaque instant, à chaque étreinte. Lui qui pensait être adulte, une personne stable et mature, il en doutait à chaque fois que son corps s'entrechoquait au bassin de Martin.

Il entendit la faible mais significative notification de son téléphone. Le savoyard n'avait pas besoin de le déverrouiller pour savoir qui lui envoyait un message. Le brun ne cessait de le relancer pour la soirée. Enfin, le "before" de la soirée.

Martin avait loué une maison parisienne pour la soirée de Bangumi. Une jolie demeure, comme l'avait dévoilé Google Maps au poivre et sel, avec plusieurs chambres, une piscine privée au sous-sol, un jardin. Un vrai bijou, dont Yann n'osait même pas imaginer le prix tellement les chiffres devaient faire tourner l'esprit. Le brun voulait qu'il le rejoindre, pour se dire au revoir à l'abri des regards.

Yann ne voulait pas repasser du temps avec lui, puis faire comme si de rien n'était, à parler avec des invités assis sur un canapé où quelques heures avant ils auraient probablement couché ensemble. Le regard glaçant et la moue agaçante de Louis posés sur lui, le fatiguait déjà. Pourtant, il aurait dû se sentir coupable, il était l'amant, celui qui brisait à chaque coup de rein un couple. Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le mannequin allait s'en remettre, qu'il était un jeune et beau garçon, mais surtout qu'il méritait mieux que le journaliste.

Ce fut cette fois la sonnerie qui le sortit de ses pensées. Presque mécaniquement, il décrocha et sans dire un mot il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Venez ce soir. Je sais que vous ne direz rien, mais je vous attends Yann, moi et mes sentiments.

Il laissa passait un peu de temps avant de simplement raccrocher. À quoi bon ajouter quelques choses, Martin savait qu'il allait venir. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours de toute manière.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur sa journée. Elle s'écoula beaucoup trop vite. Parfois Yann sortait de sa bulle et souriait débilement devant ses collègues. Ils allaient lui manquer, d'autres un peu plus que certains, mais cette ambiance chaleureuse resteraient toujours dans sa mémoire. Tout le monde parlait gaiement, profitant de leurs collègues avant le départ en vacances. Valentine et Hugo mimaient de grands gestes en riant aux éclats, la joie les inondant. L'air était léger et Yann se força à entrer dans une conversation.

\- Si Martin et Laurent te proposent pas de poursuivre avec nous, j'ai plus foi en l'humanité, commença Étienne. Sérieux, c'était top. T'es doué, attentif, sympa. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus ?   
\- C'est gentil de dire ça, répondit poliment Yann même si l'espoir d'un contrat l'avait quitté depuis quelques jours.  
\- On y croit tous ici. Hugo voulait même aller convaincre Martin en jouant la carte de leur amitié.

Yann sourit malgré lui. Dire que Hugo et lui avait eu du mal à s'apprécier au début. Ça paraissait si loin. Maintenant, ça allait mieux entre et le savoyard ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus voir le sourire arrogant de ce "ptit con".

Lorsque tout le monde se sépara pour reprendre son poste, il était presque temps pour une partie de l'équipe de rejoindre le plateau d'enregistrement. Yann rangea rapidement ses quelques affaires en lançant un regard d'adieu aux locaux. Il avait définitivement besoin d'une douche chaud pour détendre ses muscles et évacuer le stress qui lui pesait sur la poitrine et lui coupait le souffle.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, un sourire mielleux sur ses lèvres rosées, le coeur de Yann manqua un battement. Il avait l'impressions que cette fois-ci ça serait différent. Il se glissa lentement dans la bâtisse, presque au ralenti, comme si son corps tout entier le supplier de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Mais il avança quand même.

La porte se claqua dans son dos, et le plus âgé senti le parfum boisé de son Martin se faufiler dans ses narines à mesure que ce dernier se collait à lui. Il se laissa faire quand le brun lui déposa un baiser doux et chaud au creu de son cou. Lui, avait les yeux dans le vide, épuisé par ce cycle répétitif.

Martin l'entraîna vers une des chambres, très spacieuse, très lumineuse.

\- J'espère que ça vous plait, lui murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Une lueur étincelait dans ses yeux noisettes, quelque chose de profond que Yann n'avait étrangement jamais remarqué. Puis Martin les baissa, comme par honte ou par incertitude. Le savoyard n'en était pas certain.

\- Je sais que ça jamais été parfait entre nous, notre rencontre, nos débuts, mais si pour une fois on prenait le temps ? Comme deux êtres amoureux ?

Un goût amer se nicha sur la langue de Yann. "Amoureux". Ce n'était pas ce mot qu'il aurait employé pour les qualifier et il espérait que Martin ait dit cela juste pour le rendre plus docile. Yann n'était pas amoureux de Martin.

Le poivre et sel inspira lentement tout en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit pour fixer une fraction de seconde le mur blanc face à lui. Puis, de la plus douce des façons, tellement douce que même lui ignorait qu'il en était capable, et prit le menton du brun pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassaient, mais pas du façon animale, non, avec lenteur et réserve. Ils prenaient le temps pour chaque geste, pour chaque étreinte, pour chaque baiser.

Ils se déshabillèrent dans le calme, sans parler juste en écoutant leurs habits qui glissaient sur le sol chacun leur tour. Yann fit vagabonder sa bouche le long des clavicules du plus jeune, savourant les frissons que ses douces tortures provoquer sur lui. Martin ne le pressait pas, il attendait sagement, haletant toujours plus lorsque le jeu devenait plus brûlant encore. Il laissait faire.

Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes pouvaient l'affirmer, ils avaient fait l'amour. Et Yann ne savait pas quoi en penser.

La délicatesse du reporter l'avait surpris, et il s'était laissé tenté. Il avait voulu résister, rester froid et ne pas profiter. La chaleur de l'acte l'avait quand même emporté, l'emmenant vers des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément.

Martin se colla un peu plus à lui, rapprochant leurs corps nus qu'ils connaissaient par cœur malgré eux, à force de s'être trop découvert. Le savoyard passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son supérieur, qui devenaient trop longs.

\- Je vais le quitter, lâcha le parisien et cela eut l'effet du bombe dans le cœur de Yann, qui explosa.

Les doigts toujours entre-mêlaient aux mèches brunes et humides de leurs ébats, il cligna des yeux quelques fois.

\- Pourquoi?   
\- Parce que j'ai envie d'être envie avec vous. À plein temps. De plus avoir à me cacher, à nous cacher. Puis pouvoir vous tutoyer.  
\- Vous pouvez déjà le faire.   
\- Toi aussi, alors.

Le silence reprit sa place confortable de roi et la pièce se plongea de nouveau dans un calme pesant.

\- Les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Yann se leva brusquement, laissant tomber Martin dont la tête cogna dans un bruit sourd sur le matelas. Il observa impuissant son amant qui enfilait chacun de ses vêtements dans des mouvements précipités, pour quitter la pièce et l'abandonner dans le grand lit désormais froid.

D'autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent peu de temps après, tous taisant la présence en avance du stagiaire.

Yann vit les yeux pétillants de Valentine et le sourire lui revint. Elle était accompagnée de Lilia. Toutes les deux semblaient sur un nuage, un nuage d'amour. Valentine avait rompu avec son compagnon d'un commun accord et avait avoué à la jolie brune ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis leur amour crevait les yeux.

Quand Valentine l'aperçut, elle se dirigea déterminée vers lui entraînant avec elle sa douce compagne. Ils parlèrent ensemble, rigolaient un peu plus à chaque coupe de champagne. D'autres collègues venaient les voir de temps en temps, en espérant que Yann reste parmi eux.

Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi le brun détourna son regard du groupe, fixant un couple qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Martin et Louis. Les deux hommes parlaient ensemble, se frolaient. Le mannequin semblait pleurer, il voulait s'agripper aux bras du journaliste mais à chaque foi, ce dernier parvenait à lui échapper. Lorsque le brun remarqua le regard intense qui brûlait sur lui et se détacha sèchement de son compagnon.

Yann s'excusa auprès des filles et s'aventura de l'autre côté de la demeure. Il faisait les cents pas, sachant que son supérieur n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver.

\- Yann, c'est bon. Je lui ai dis, je.. je l'ai fait. Je suis libre, je..  
\- Je, je, JE. Toujours "Je". Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous.   
\- On avait dit qu'on se tutoyait, couina presque Martin.   
\- Il n'y aura jamais de "on". On est pas amoureux, on est rien. On est juste deux pauvres hommes perdus qui ont passé du temps ensembles. C'était pourri, nul, y a rien entre vous et moi. Il y a pas de "on". Y a juste rien.

Martin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses traits devinrent durs.

\- Laurent et moi, on était sur le point de vous proposer un poste permanent au sein de l'équipe.   
\- Je m'en fous. J'ai autre chose. Ça fait des semaines qu'on me propose quelque chose pour Le Monde, mais je repousse parce que j'espérais un truc de votre part. Des semaines, mais jamais rien. Alors tout à l'heure j'ai dit oui, parce qu'après avoir couché avec vous, j'ai compris que tout ça c'était pas une vie. J'ai pas envie de vous revoir. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui me porte, en qui je peux avoir confiance. Quelqu'un de stable qui me supporte. Vous n'êtes pas cette personne. Je m'en vais. Je verrais les autres en dehors, tout le monde sauf vous.

Puis s'en rajouter autre chose, il le quitta, avançant déterminé vers la sortie, ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la plainte lointaine de son amant. Il salua de loin Valentine, qui hocha la tête comprenant silencieusement qu'une page venait de se tournait.

Il marchait dans la rue et son portable vibra comme à son habitude. Il ne lut pas le message et se contenta de bloquer le destinataire comme lui intimer son cœur depuis des semaines.

Ce n'était pas Martin qui était libre, non, c'était lui. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

 

> _De nous deux amoureux qui bâillera le premier._ _Qui se jettera le dernier à flot_  
>  _Qui boudera, qui saura le saouler_.  _Qui effacera la craie du tableau,_ _Et qui croira encore que tout ça vaut le coup_.  _Qui cherchera des poux invisibles_.  _Qui de nous amoureux reprendra ses flèches_.  _Pour les lancer sur une autre cible_
> 
>   
>  _La mer est calme_   
>  _Je la regarde_   
>  _J'attends les remous_   
>  _Les grandes lames_   
>  _Et les hallebardes_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_
> 
>   
> _De nous deux amoureux_ ,  _Lequel connaîtra d'abord la paresse des caresses_   _Et se jettera alors dans des discours sans fin_   _Se noyant dans quelques prétextes._   _Qui tombera de haut_   _Se tordra les boyaux_.  _Qui sera la première des victimes_.  _Lequel de nous deux amoureux prépare en secret_   _Le grand crime._
> 
>   
>  _La mer est calme_   
>  _Je la regarde_   
>  _Et j'attends les remous_   
>  _Les grandes lames_   
>  _Et les hallebardes_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_
> 
>   
> _Qui craquera le premier_ ,  _Qui sera l'imbécile_   _Et qui un soir d'été fera tout éclater_
> 
>   
> _Qui craquera le dernier_ ,  _Qui sera l'amnésique_ ,  _Qui au fil des années pourra tout oublier_ ,  _Qui pourra pardonner_  
>  _Et puis l'éponge passée après quelques années_   _Et les épaules tassées_   _Qui dira "c'est assez"_   _Qui aura le courage d'avouer que tout ça n'était qu'un grand mirage_
> 
>   
>  _La mer est calme_   
>  _Je la regarde_   
>  _Et j'attends les remous_   
>  _Les grandes lames_   
>  _Et les hallebardes_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_   
>  _Qui emportent tout_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, une page se tourne. Ce fut long, même très long, mais je voulais finir cette histoire. Si vous me suivez sur Twitter, vous savez probablement que je ne suis plus Q, et ce pour diverses raisons. Néanmoins je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir accompagné dans ces fictions, et de ne pas m'en avoir voulu pour l'attente (en fin j'espère..).
> 
> J'espère que ce neuvième et dernier chapitre vous plait, qu'il ne donne pas trop l'impression d'être baclé et désolée d'avance pour les fautes. 
> 
> La chanson de fin est celle de Ben Mazué, une de mes préférées, "La mer est calme". 
> 
> Si vous souhaitez me parler, n'hésitez pas ici, sur twitter ou sur CC. 
> 
> Merci encore. 
> 
> La bise, Sherman.


End file.
